Alice Maid Cafe
by Annie-Kagamine
Summary: La historia es una mezcla de Gakuen alice y Ouran host club.  Claro que en este caso es un Maid cafe y Nuestros chicos tendran que trabajar en el. Ninguna de las dos historia me pertence solo es una variacion.
1. Nuestro primer dia en un Maid cafe

Alice Maid Café

Nota de la autora: es una mezcla de ouran host club y gakuen alice.

Cap: 1. Como entramos aquí?

En su primer dia de instituto se encontravan dos chicos de 16 años. El mas alto tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos rojos rubi, el otro en canvio era rubio, sus ojos eran azules andaba detras de el otro con una sonrisa.

Al rubio; Ruka se le escapo el conejo que llevaba en brazos salio corriendo tras el,

Natsume, al rato vio que ruka no estaba y empezo a buscarlo desesperadamente no seria la primera vez que lo secuestravan.

PDV Ruka:

Mi pequeño Usagi salio corriendo sin razon, yo corri tras el, ahora que lo pienso tendria que haber avisado a Natsume. Usagi se metio en una sala con un cartel que decia:

Sala de Habilidades Especiales. Sin dudarlo me adentre al abrir la puerta me encontre...

CINCO CHICAS EN UN SOFA ROJO?

No tarde en darme cuenta que estavan disfrazadas del manga favorito de Natsume.

Entonces una se me acerco era muy bonita, no sabia que hacer rapidamente cai al suelo desmayado

Entonces la chica me puso en sus rodillas lo que me hizo sonrojarme y entrar en un desmayo mas profundo aun.

Fin PDV

Natsume entro en la sala lo unico que pudo ver fue a su mejor amigo estirado en el suelo sostenido por una mujer sospechosa.

PDV Natsume:

Enseguida las llamas empezaron a salir de mi, sin control. En segundos en la sala habia un umbral negro, cuando se despejo vi que ruka tenia la cara sonrojada, pero gradualmente se iba despertando.

Aparté a la mujer, rapidamente ella me sostuvo la mano en el aire como señal de defensa, nuestras caras quedaron a cm, mi corazon latia con fuerza por que hasta aquel momento no me habia fijado en lo bella que era. Ademas al fijarme un poco mas vi que iba de...HECHICERA?

No, no era una hechicera era Ada hasta aquel dia mi personaje manga favorito al verla me quede completamente sonrojado. Aun asi vi a Ruka despertandose completamente.

Fin PDV

-Natsume?- dijo Ruka confuso-

-Ruka, que ha pasado- dijo Natsume con una voz preocupada-

-Natsume, que ha pasado?- Ruka pregunto mas confuso aun-

Natsume le explico la situacion, Ruka expuso su version tambien.

Al saber la terrible confusion ambos miraron a las chicas avergonzados.

Claro esta nuestro pequeño Natsume seguia sonrojandose cada vez que pasaba la vista por "Ada".

En seguida una voz sombria y llena de ira, que surgia de una de las chicas, en concreto la de los ojos morados y el cabello carbón.

-Sabeis cuanto cuesta lo que acabais de destruir?- Dijo Ella-

Ruka extendio una tarjeta a la chica, Natsume le quito la tarjeta a Ruka y dijo:

-No lo hagas, no tienes que pagar por mis fallos, Idiota-Dijo-

Entre ellos se creo un escenario muy "Moe"

De "Ada" salio un comentario muy sorpresivo.

-Natsume no, Te gustaria pagar tu deuda trabajando aquí?- dijo tranquilamente ella-

La chica del pelo Negro saco una libreta roja, empezo a anotar y dijo.

-Realmente os saldria mas a cuenta trabajar aquí los dos.-dijo con brillos en los ojos-

Natsume acepto y al hacerlo Ruka cayo tambien.

La chica del pelo marron sonrio.

-Perfecto, me llamo Mikan, podeis llamarme Mikan-chan, o hoy si quereis Ada.- Comento risueña-

Natsume se volvio a sonrojar, pero enseguida pregunto una joven del cabello rosado de media melena.

-Alguien del campus os ha visto?-Dijo muy interesada-

Ambos dijeron que no.

Las chicas se reunieron un momento.

-Ana en que estas pensando-dijo Mikan- a la joven pelirosa.

-Hotaru tu tambien te has fijado, no?-Dijo Ana-

Sumire una joven del pelo verde y Kaicho(lo siento es una version de inchou en chica)

una joven del cabello castaño claro y los ojos negros, ambas se sonrojaron y miraron a Hotaru.

Hotaru saco de su espalda unos trajes de Maids y unas pelucas de un color identico al color de cabello de los chicos.

Las cinco se plantaron delante de los chicos y preguntaron a coro:

-Sabeis de lo que va el trabajo?-Dijeron todas curiosas, con las manos en sus caderas-

Los chicos no dijejron nada.

Las chicas se miraron y dijeron a coro:

-Pues ahora lo vais a saber- Las chicas dijeron coreando-

Mikan cojio a Natsume y a Ruka de las manos, con una sonrisa.

Ninguno opuso ninguna resistencia.

Mikan los metio en un vestidor y les dio los trajes de maids.

Ambos que empezaron a entender el tema se miraron y rapidamente se negaron pero, ya habian firmado un contrato. Un contrato practicamente de exclavitud, que les obligava a...

-TRABAJAR DE MAIDS?- Ambos gritaron-

Aun asi era un contrato irrevocable y si los de la escuela se enteravan de lo de la clase de habilidades especiales seguramente los expulsarian.

Al acabar de ponerse los trajes salieron a la vez.

Mikan grito de la emocion despues les puso unas coletitas a ambos una a cada lado de la cabeza.

Ruka se veia asi .com/image/len+kagamine+maid+/ISukiAlbelNox/Vocaloid/Len%

A Natsume lo que acababa de pegar asi que aprovecharon para ponerle el pelo mas largo y una orejitas de gato(lo siento no he encontrado una imagen lo suficiente mona)

Mikan corrio hacia ambos ha abrazarlos se veian muy, muy adorables.

Al hacerlo mikan recibio un golpe de su mejor amiga.

Mikan se quedo en el suelo sollozando, pero paro cuando Ruka aun con su traje se le acerco.

En ese momento Mikan salto para abrazar a Ruka, Ruka se desmayo en los brazos de Mikan ese sin duda era un shock demasiado fuerte para el pobre chico.

-mañana se les asignara sus nuevos nombres, su sitio para vivir...

Fin del Cap

Si les ha parecido muy corto diganlo tambien.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna opinion o alguna idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Compañeros de habitación:

-mañana se les asignara sus nuevos nombres, su sitio para vivir...

Natsume desperto en el sofa rojo de aquella sala candente aun por el incendio.

PDV Natsume:

Cuando desperte habia una chica a mi lado, me dolia la espalda.

Cuando me gire un poco vi que me dolia la espalda porque habia pasado la noche durmiendo en un sofa rojo que aunque tubiese una aparencia comoda, no lo era para dormir. Al intentar ver la cara de la mujer con la que habia dormido, un mechon de mi cabello callo en mi hombro, era muy largo, como el de una... MUJER?  
>Rapidamente toque mi cabeza vi como mi cabello largo se deslizaba por mis dos manos.<p>

Poco a poco me fui acordando de lo que paso anoche aun asi insisti en averiguar la mujer con la que habia dormido, al voltearle la cara note que se despertaba.

Fin PDV

-Natsume?-dijo la chica- Bastente confuso.

- RUKAA?-Natsume grito-

La puerta de la sala se abrio lentamente, chirriando.

-Ara, ara gritando a estas horas de la mañana chicas?-Hotaro dijo con cierto tono burlon-

Natsume y Ruka miraron a Hotaru con una mirada que hubiese hechado a cualquiera de la sala. En canvio Hotaru empezo a decorar la sala con peluches grandes, manteles pequeños y rosas, tacitas de té...

En medio de la sala puso una silla, alli se sento con un portatil.

Despues de un rato llegaron las chicas iban vestidas de muñequitas Mikan,llevaba un sombrerito pequeño color celeste, un vestido celeste que le llegaba por las rodillas el vestido tenia volantes encaje y unos botones en el pecho alineados en formade cuadrado.

Las otras llevaban el mismo conjunto pero de otros colores y le dejaron a Hotaru 3 vestidos mas.

-Llegan pronto chicas, a cuanto salieron los vestidos de esos dos?-Dijo Hotaru-

Mikan le dio la factura a Hotaru, Mikan cojio dos vestidos de los tres vestidos y cojio de las manos a los dos chicos aun algo confusos, enseguida a ambos se les noto un lijero sonrojo Mikan volvio a meterlos en el vestuario.

-Chicos, esforcemonos hoy vale?-Mikan dijo mientras salia del vestidor-

A los 10 minutos salieron ambos con el vestido de muñeca, Natsume llevaba mal atado el lacito de la cintura, Mikan cogio rapidamente a Natsume por la cintura...

Natsume se quedo quieto, ni respiraba, Mikan empezo a atarle el lazo. Despues miro a Ruka de arriba a abajo, enseguida lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Mi-mi -kan chan?-Dijo el chico entrecortado de la verguenza.

-Ruka, tu te habias puesto un vestido asi antes?-Le susurro en la oreja-

Ruka nego con la cabeza.

Luego Mikan les puso unas coletas a ambos, Al salir ambos estaban rojos.

Hotaru se levanto de la silla y abrio un proyector y dijo:

Desde ahora se llamaran Natsu-chany Luka-pion, vale?-Hotaru dijo en tono imperativo-

y acerca de lo de donde viviran, Mikan es la que tiene la casa mas grande asique ambos viviran con ella- Hotaru dijo poniendo emfasis en la frase.

-Despues de todo nuestra Mikan es la fundadora del club, tiene mas de 4 alices, es la mas inteligente y la mejor deportista del colegio, ademas por si fuera poco tenia el club de fans mas grande, todas las del Maid cafe tienen un club de fans, Aun asi nunca sabe lo que hace y siempre acaba haciendo cosas raras porque no entiende lo que significan-dijo Hotaru-

Mikan se sonrojo, su mejor amiga no le solia alabar, asi que en cuanto dejo de hablar fue ha abrazarle. Ruka y Natsume respiraron tranquilos porque acababan de descubrir que su compañera de piso no era una pervertida, mejor dicho, era una persona inocente y bastante cariñosa.

Aquel dia no abrieron el cafe claro esta, aun tenian que instruir a los chicos, cada 5 minutos Natsu se quejaba el primer dia no se habia quejado y no se habia mostrado hostil, mas bien participativo, las chicas tras pensar un poco descubrieron que se mostraba bastante compasivo con Luka, asi que descubrieron como vender el perfil de Natsu, Hotaru se puso a modificar los datos de la pagina web, les tomo una foto, mientras tomaban el te, la pagina decia:

A partir de mañana los clientes de nustro maid cafe podran conocer a nuestras dos nuevas integrantes.

Las fotos habian sido algo modificadas. Al verlo tanto Natsume como Ruka se sonrojaron, la verdad es que no se habian visto ni una sola vez en un espejo.

Al llegar a casa, mikan, les dijo que al participar en el Maid Cafe no tendrian que ir a classe, que con eso convalidaban las assignaturas. Mikan les explico un poco como tendrian que comportarse por la academia, si descubrian que eran chicas tendrian que no podran pagar sus deudas.

Fin del capitulo

Les gusto? diganmelo seguire subiendo lo mas rapido possible.

El en capitulo siguiente "Nuestra primera noche juntos?"


	3. Nuestra primera noche juntos?

Alice maid club

(la historia original no me pertenece.

Cap:3 Nuestra primera noche juntos?

PDV Ruka:

Al fin llegamos a la casa de Mikan, aun me daba algo de verguenza llamarla por su primer nombre

solo en pensarlo me ponia rojo, A veces desearia no ser tan vergonzoso. En canvio Natsume sabia llevarlo bastante bien

En cuanto a la"Casa" de Mikan mas de una casa parcia una mansion en puerta delantera habian colocadas 5 estrellas, habia dos casas al lado suyo definitivamente Hotaro habia hecho bien en ponernos en una casa tan grande.

Fin PDV

-Ya llegamos!- Grito Mikan-

Natsume parcia algo sorprendido pero sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendia era que una chica tan joven viviese sola en un sitio tan enorme hotaru y las demas les habian explicado que la mayoria de ellas compartian casa, asi era mas seguro. Mikan en canvio al ser la unica chica con 5 estrellas, por fuerza tenia que vivir sola.

PDV Natsume

Mikan... Parecia sonreir mas de lo normal aunque parecia estupido me estaba acostumando a su sonrisa de idiota que por alguna razon tambien me hacia feliz a mi.

Me pregunto que clase de chicos viviran al lado de Mikan.

Fin PDV

-Porfin llegamos a nuestra habitacion solo hay una pero ya he hecho instalar las tres camas asi que no pasa nada-Les sonrio Mikan-

Mikan tenia razon, la habitacion era major a algunas residencias que habian en la Academia.

-Ahora vuelvo, Me voy a bañar, NO ENTREIS- Mikan dijo con una cara de verguenza que la hacia mas adorable...

Los chicos empezaron a deshacer la maleta, cuando ambos la abrieron descubrieron que solo habia ropa de mujer, vestidos de maid y pijamas con conejitos...

Ambos gritaron lo que hizo que dos puertas se abrieran a la vez...

Una con Mikan que llebaba una bata de baño por las rodillas y la otra un chico mas o menos de su edad con la pijama ya puesta.

Mikan pregunto a las chicas que que habia pasado, Ruka ya se habia desmayado al ver a Mikan en bata de baño en canvio natsume solo mantenia un sonrojo en su cara y una mirada de odio hacia el chico que acavaba de entrar en la habitacion de Mikan, enseguida Natsume Creo una bola de fuego apuntando a el chico.

-ALTO!-dijo Mikan-

Natsume paro la llama aun asi parecia sumamente molesto aunque sus orejitas de gato y el traje de muñeca le quitaban mucha seriedad ymas que nada apetecia abrazarle, Mikan enseguida los presento:

-Este es mi vecino Tsubasa-sensei, Tsubasa estas son Natsu y Luka.- Mikan dijo mirando de reojo a "ambas".

-Encantado jovencitas, sois amigas de Mikan-chan?-Dijo muy galan el joven-

En Natsume esa confianza que pretendia tener con Mikan por alguna razon le ponia enfermo.

No lo entendia Nunca se habia puesto asi exepto cuando los chicos se intentavan acercar a Aoi-chan,

Su hermanita pequeña. Natsume indignado cojio una de sus pijamas, intento despertar a luka aunque el intento fue en bano, era la primera vez que habia visto a una chica en bata de baño, cuidosamente lo puso en una de las tres camas (imagen demasiado MOE) claro esta, intento no ponerlo en la de mikan que se distinguia gracias a un osito de peluche que parecia estar durmiendo al ver eso Natsume se paro a ver al osito, que hasta para el era una imagen muy adorable, el oso... parecia estar respirando aun asi volvio en si cuando escucho la voz de el joven.

-Mikan-chan si no pasa nada, nos vemos mañana, vale?-dijo el joven mientras se despedia-

-Claro Tsubasa-sempai!-dijo la chica en un tono alegre.

Natsume corrio al baño no habia visto que pijama habia cojido... Ni si quiera se paro a pensar que Mikan habia salido a toda prisa del baño al oir el estruendo ,ahora le parecia que habia sido demasiado exajerado gritar por una cosa como esa, no se percato de que la chica no habia recogido las cosas y la ropa seguia dentro.

PDV Mikan:

A Natsu parece no gustarle Tsubasa... Me pregunto, porque? Ahora mismo Ruka se encontraba en la cama de natsume porque se habia desmayado repentinamente ese chico tiene un problema...(ella habia preparado la habitacion cuidadosamente, habia puesto unas sabanas con un bordado en el que ponia el nombre de cada uno tambien investigo platos que les gustarian a los chicos y habia comprado unos bentos para cuando les prepara la comida.(en fin la chica era una autentica Yamato Nadeshko)

-ESPERA NATSUME ESTA EN EL BAÑO?-Penso la pobre chica-

Proximo capitulo: NEKO PANTSU?

Perdon por todas las faltas deortografia en verdad me averguenza mucho,

Pero les doy las gracias por apoyarme a Naumi, Abiy, seorX os doy las gracias y a los que no comentan tambien.

Maria no te impacientes! hago lo que puedo!


	4. Neko Pantsu?

Cap 4: Neko Pantsu?

(la historia no me pertenece)

-ESPERA, NATSUME ESTA EN EL BAÑO?

PDV Natsume:

La Baka esta dejo toda su ropa por el suelo, parecía mucho mas ordenada, incluso nos preparo las camas... Yo también tengo la culpa, no debí entrar ella todavía se estaba bañando. Parece que el autentico idiota aqui soy yo.

Fin PDV

Mikan permanencia con los ojos fijados en la puerta del baño, golpeteando freneticamente su pie contra el suelo por el nerviosismo, un chico estaba en su baño, el baño que ella acababa de abandonar debido a un grito de Luka, Había dejado el baño todo desordenado porque buscaba la bata, Mikan se puso las manos en la cabeza pensando que podría pasar.

Después de un rato vio como Ruka hacia un ruido, parecía algo nervioso, estaba claro aun seguía durmiendo, Mikan vio como el pobre chico temblaba y le puso una manta de ositos...

En eso entro Natsume en la habitación al verlo Mikan empezó a reír, nadie se hubiese resistido

Natsume llevaba un pijama de 1 pieza con orejitas de osito y que le cubría los pies.

La cara de Natsu estaba roja, pero en cuanto Mikan se acerco lo suficiente...

Natsume le tiro las pantsu a la cara.

-Yo no me reiría tanto Neko-chan- Dijo burlándose de la pobre chica-

Los ojos de Mikan se quedaron en blanco totalmente al contrario que su cara.

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito como si el alma le saliera por la boca-

Luka se despertó y se encontró a Natsume y Mikan corriendo por toda la casa, Natsume corría mientras llamaba a Mikan por su nuevo apodo lo que hacia que la cara de la chica gradualmente se sonrojara mas.

Mikan al despertar se encontró con un Natsume durmiendo a pocos cm de ella o mejor dicho de su cara. A la pobre chica le dolía todo claro esta se paso toda la noche peleando con Natsume y acabo agotada en el suelo por cansancio.

La chica se despertó aun indignada y fue a cambiarse se puso un top rosado de volantes y

una falda tejana, se soltó el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y bajo ha preparar el desyuno y el bento para los tres.

Enseguida cogió un libro que le había regalado Hotaru que decía preferencias de Natsume y Ruka

-Espinacas, no- Dijo la chica susurrando-

En cuanto acabo fue a despertar a Ruka y al pevertido.

Cuando bajaron vieron una mesa enorme con varios platos y unos vasos de zumo de naranja.

Mikan les había preparado unas tortillas de arroz ambos se sentaron en la mesa al abrirlo descubrieron que la tortilla estaba rellena de espinacas.

Al ver esto Natsume puso una cara de asco y aparto el plato.

Natsume cogio una punta del delantal de mikan mientras con la otra se frotaba los ojos.

-Mikan-chan esto no me gusta...-Dijo Natsume-

Resulto que cuando se acababa de despertar Natsume tenia una voz mas aguda lo que le hacia aparentar la edad de un niño de 5 años, además la pijama le agregaba un toque mas infantil y por alguna razón adorable.

Mikan se quedo mirándole, intento evitarlo aunque le resulto imposible.

A los cinco minutos la pobre chica estaba preparando otro desayuno.

Cuando Natsume acabo de comer sonrió malevolamente, todo era un truco,

intento salir pero una alarma sono al parecer la instalo Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka no podían salir sin antes peinarse y ponerse algún vestido, claro esta que seria del club si se descubría que sus dos nuevas integrantes eran HOMBRES?

Mikan cogió a natsume del cuello de la camisa cuando volteo a ver la cara de esta.

Mikan puso una mirada escalofriante y lo subió a la habitacion, Ruka perplejo siguio a la "pareja"

Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a Natsume con un vestido Rosado con volantes, lacitos y unos lacitos rosas en el cabello.

-Ah! Ruka enseguida voy contigo- Dijo la chica-

Mikan estaba intentando maquillar a Natsume finalmente lo paralizo con su alice y le pinto los labios despues de alargarle las pestañas, mas tarde uso el alice que le habia prestado su vecino(el de control de la sombra) y hizo caminar a natsume hasta la puerta y quedarse de pie esperando.

Despues de unos minutos Luka bajo con unas coletitas, un pantalon bermuda y una blussa azul celeste.

Las tres chicas partieron al Maid cafe. Cuando llegaron, Hotaru las estaba esperando, rapidamente abrio un paquete que estaba delante de las chicas, el nervisosimo se acumulaba solo ella sabia que habia en el paquete.

Cuando se abrio la caja por completo se pudieron observar unos trajes de alicia en el pais de las maravillas. A Natsume le toco el gato Chesire, a Mikan el Conejo, a Ruka que era la unica rubia le toco de alicia, a Hotaru la reina de corazones y los gemelos a Anna y sumire y a Kaicho el sombrerero loco. Las 7 realmente conbinaban a la perfeccion, Los trajes tenian cada detalle incluido, y el Cafe habia sido totalmente remodelado, aun asi habian mesas preparadas para cada una de ellas se podian identificar gracias a una etiqueta puesta que tenia un pequeño fragmento de la pelicula y por detras el nombre de la que se tenia que sentar en ese sitio.

Estaba francamente bien preparado nadie notaria que eso antes era una aula como las demas.

Hotaru se dirijio a la puerta:

- Bien señoritas nuestra primera Jornada va ha empezar...

En el próximo capitulo: Nuestro primer dia como maids.

Avance:

-Porque esta el aqui?

-Eres la nueva?

Disfruten intento hacerlo lo mas rapido posible dejen sus reviews y recomiendeme a sus amigos!


	5. Nuestro primer dia como Maids

Cap. 5!

Nuestro primer dia como maids.

El reloj de la sala empezo a sonar, de el salieron unas figuritas vestidas de maids acompañadas con una musiquita. Todos se la quedaron mirando realmente era maravilloso, a Mikan le brillaban los ojos, desde luego se veia que al solo verla se emocionaba.

Al sonar los ultimos acordes la puerta empezo a abrirse automaticamente.

Algunos jovenes empezaron a entrar por aquella puerta. Natsume se fue a su mesa y espero a que le mandaran algun cliente, Al rato vinieron tres chicos de su edad o un poco mas.

Despues de un rato con ellos vio que uno de ellos llevaba el nuevo numero de su manga favorito.

-Eso... Es tuyo?-pregunto Natsu-

-Desde luego no creo que sea de estos dos-Dijo el joven.

Al poco tiempo ambos se pusieron a hablar del manga, De pronto el joven saco su mobil y envio un mensaje.

A los cinco minutos los tres chicos se fueron, y llego una abalancha de chicos que querian conocer a una chica a la que le gustara un manga completamente para chicos, trabajando en un Maid cafe.

Natsume estubo trabajando hasta la hora de comer...

Ruka en canvio desde que abrieron era el que mas visitas habia tenido llego a tener a 15 personas, el pobre chico no podia mas pero al menos no se desmayaba. A la hora de comer el Cafe cerro y las chicas hicieron cuentas de los clientes.

-Natsu, Luka, muy bien, habeis conseguido 64 clientes cada uno!-les felicito Mikan-

-Y tu cuantos has conseguido Neko-chan-Pregunto Natsume-

Mikan se puso roja, y empezo a perseguir a Natsume, como ellos seguian peleando no se dieron cuenta de que ya habian abierto...

-Mikan-chan?- dijo un joven a lo lejos-

Anbos se giraron, era Tsubasa.

-Que haces tu aqui?- Pregunto Natsume-

-Lo mismo tendria que preguntarte, Natsu-chan-Dijo el joven enojado.

-Yo trabajo aqui que escusa tienes tu- Dijo Natsume-

-Vengo a ver a Mikan-chan, como todos los dias- Dijo Tsubasa mientras abrazaba a Mikan-

-Pervertido- Dijo Natsume-

-Eso no lo tendrias que decir tu, no crees?- Dijo Mikan-

-Tsk- refunfuño Natsume, mientras caminaba hacia su mesa-

Al irse Mikan se quedo hablando con Tsubasa.-

-Que le pasa a tu amiga?-Dijo el-

-Creo... que no le caes muy bien-Dijo Mikan mientras miraba a Natsume-

-Bueno dejemos eso aparte...-dijo el Joven-

Los dos se pusieron a hablar, se reian, pero Mikan preocupada miraba a Natsume a lo lejos.

Un chico rubio aparecio se parecia bastante a Ruka aunque tendria uno o dos años mas.

Enseguida fijo su mirada en Hotaru, Esta se levanto y fue hacia el estubieron hablando un rato,

Al acabar el chico se acerco a Natsu. Mikan se empezo a reir.

-Tu eres la nueva?-dijo el joven-

Natsume asintio. El chico se arrodillo delante de Natsume y le pidio MATRIMONIO?

en eso Mikan no pudo aguantarse la risa, Natsu le quemo la cajita que llevaba el chico en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya la nueva tiene genio...- Dijo el joven-

Enseguida le cogio de la mano a lo que Natsume respondio con una mirada amenazante.

-Apartir de hoy tienes un contrato- Dijo Hotaru-Este hombre te ha "Alquilado" durante una semana.

Natsume sabia que no se podia negar a Hotaru, pues ella gestionaba el negocio.

Natsume leyo el contrato que el Idiota le habia extendido. Enseguida se rio, Bien esto dice que es solo por el dia y que ni siquiera hacia falta que estubiese con el.

Natsume se fue al vestidor y salio con el cabello algo revuelto y sin el disfraz.

-Natsume que haces la jornada se acaba a las 8-Dijo Mikan-

-Estoy contratada asi que nisiquiera hace falta que venga a este sitio- Dijo Natsume-

-Buena suerte Luka-Dijo el joven mientras salia de la sala-

Natsume solo tenia que pasar 2 horas con el joven asi que se fue con el a los recreativos.

-Y como te llamas?-pregunto Natsume-

-Narumi, Hime-chan-Dijo el joven-

-No me llames asi, me repugnas- Dijo Natsume-

Narumi se quedo extrañado era la primera chica que lo habia despreciado de tal manera...

Al pasar las dos horas Natsume se fue a casa de Mikan.

Al llegar se encontro a Ruka y a Mikan volviendo a casa.

-Natsume!- Dijo Ruka mientras corria hacia el-

-Que pasa te ha pasado algo?


	6. Perdidos?

A todos los seguidores de este Fanfiction... LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!

Estaba castigada sin Internet y no pude colgarlos.

Cap 6: Perdidos

Al siguiente día Natsume despertó en su cama al parecer Mikan le había dejado entrar durante la noche...

La puerta se abrió, era Mikan, llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno:

-Vaya, la bella durmiente se despertó!-Dijo ella en un tono todavia enojado-

Natsume refunfuño y miro a Mikan a los ojos, cuando Mikan se dio cuenta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Natsume al verla la agarro por el brazo y tiro de ella, Mikan quedo acostada al lado de Natsume que ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de esta...

-Nat-Natsume... Que haces?-dijo la chica entrecortada-

Natsume se levanto de la cama y se quedo viendo a la joven.

-Por dejarme fuera BAKAAAAAA-Dijo el mientras sonreía malevolamente-

Mikan se levanto y se sacudió la falda, Después cogio la bandeja y se la tiro a Natsume.

-Espera, falta un detalle-dijo ella-

Y le coloco una flor que estaba en el jarrón para adornarle el cabello. Después, cerro la puerta con un portazo.

-Idiota...- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la puerta-

Después de un rato sonó el timbre, era Tsubasa y Narumi(el acosador de natsume)

-Ya están listas chicas?-dijeron ambos-

-Esperen falta Natsu-dijo ella-

En eso Natsume bajo por escaleras con el piyama de conejo puesto.

-Natsu-chan! KAWAAIIII-Salto el acosador-

Natsume perdio el color al verlo, cogió a Mikan del brazo y entro en la cocina.

-Tu lo sabia?-Dijo el chico-

-Natsu-chan no te acordabas tienes un contrato-Dijo ella-

-Y porque va el Idiota de Tsubasa?-Pregunto Natsume-

-Vamos los dos para que no te escapes, Además yo también tengo un contrato-Dijo Mikan-

El chico le pidió que le transportara a la habitación con alguno de sus alices. Al llegar a la habitación.

-Aquí tienes tu vestido de hoy -dijo mikan-

-Y Ruka?-Pregunto el chico mientras miraba el vestido con desinterés-

-El tiene demasiados clientes no se puede marchar un contrato suyo ahora mismo cuesta una fortuna, una Tsundere como tu no lo entendería, además al ser rubia y tener cierto aire principezco es bastante novedosa en el club -Dijo la chica-

Al acabar ambas bajaron. Las dos llevaban un vestido que les llegaba por unos cm mas arriba de la rodilla,tenia un lazo que pasaba por la cadera y ambas llevaban una especie de vestido de Mikan era azul y llevaba unos lacitos en el cabello en cambio el vestido de Natsume era rosado y llevaba unas flores adornando unas coletas que llevaba a cada lado.

-Bajamos, Princesa?-Dijo el acosador-

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames así, idiota!-Dijo Natsume mientras cogía su bolso-

-Hacen buena pareja, no?-Dijo Mikan para burlarse de natsume-

Y asi las dos parejas se dirigieron a su cita.

Un coche vino a buscarlos en la matricula había un pingüino así que el coche seria invención de parque estaba dentro de la acadmia pues era un internado. Al llegar había una cola enorme para comprar las se acerco a Mikan.

-Ya las compro yo, tu quedate aquí-Dijo Tsubasa-

-Tu ve también, lo que sea para no estar contigo- Dijo Natsu Mientras empujaba al acosador-

Mikan y Natsume se quedaron en un banco esperando, en eso que unos chicos con pinta de criminales se acercaron,no tenían mas de 18 años pero daban bastante miedo.

-Venga chicas, están solas?-Dijo el mas alto-

-No, así que vete- Respondió Natsume-

-Vaya no deberías comportarte así con tus Onii-chans te podría pasar algo malo...-Dijo el criminal mientras le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza a Natsume-

Natsume le empezó a quemar el brazo al chico, en seguida le soltó del brazo y entonces Natsume cogió a Mikan por el brazo y ambos huyeron de esos tipos sin mirar atrás.

Corrieron hasta llegar a el bosque que se encontraba rodeando el parque(y la mitad de la escuela), A ambos se le había roto los vestidos por los ruedos y las mangas...

-Hotaru me va a matar,además acabamos de romper el contrato, que haremos?-dijo la chica lagrimeando-

Natsume vio que la chica estaba sentada en un árbol y le cogió de la mano, velozmente salto a la copa del árbol con la chica en brazos.

-Deja de pensar eso ahora, no ves que estamos perdidos-Dijo el-

MIkan saco un pañuelo del bolso y empezó a secarse las lágrimas, rápidamente volvió a esbozar una sonrisa que dirigió a Natsume.

Este se sentó en la rama bastante alta y se olvido por completo de que subió para salir del bosque.

Mikan a la hora de estar perdidos empezó a cantar.

PDV Natsume

Estaba escuchando mi música pero entonces escuche algo mejor, algo mas bonito, algo que por alguna razón me invitaba a escuchar hasta el final cuando me voltee era Mikan.

-Es algún alice tuyo?-Le pregunte-

-En esta zona no se pueden usar recuerdas- Dijo ella-

Ella prosiguió con la canción por alguna razón sentía como si aquella música que cantaba me tranquilizara.

-Gracias, Natsume-Dijo ella mientras me sonreía-

-Por?¿-Respondí mientras la miraba-

-Me salvaste de esos brutos-Dijo ella-

-Ni que lo hubiese hecho por ti –Dije,-

En realidad decía esas cosas porque me gustaba molestarla.

Fin PDV

-Oneeee-chaaan!-Dijo una voz lejana-

-Oniii-Chaaaaaaan!-Dijo Una voz diferente-

FIn cap

Esperen un poquito vale? Continuare seguro.

De mientras pueden ver Kamichama Karin y Kamichama Karin chu!

Si les gusta vocaloid:The Worst Carnival de Rin

Mr taxi de Len

Lady Face Gumi


	7. Lo siento Aoichan

Cap 7: Lo siento Aoi-chan

En el Cap anterior:

-Oneeee-chaaan!-Dijo una voz lejana-

-Oniii-Chaaaaaaan!-Dijo Una voz diferente-

En la lejanía se divisaban dos sombras que se acercaban poco a poco, gritando.

Mikan y Natsume bajaron del árbol para ver que pasaba al bajar un adolescente de la edad de Mikan le abrazo y despues se le aferro al brazo.

-Mikan, quien es tu amiguito-Dijo Natsume enojado, mientras miraba a la pareja-

Antes de que pudiese contestar una niña pequeña se le aferro en la pierna a Natsume, Natsume se sorprendió pues no havia visto la cara a la niña, enseguida se dio cuenta.

-Aoi-chan!-Dijo Natsume mientras se agachaba para abrazar a la niña-

Mikan al verlo se sorprendió Natsume no parecía una persona que consolara a las niñas perdidas. Pero poco después se dio cuenta la niña tenia los ojos del mismo color carmesí que Natsume, debía ser su HERMANA?

Al acabar con aquel rencuentro Natsume se levanto y miro a Mikan.

-y bien?-dijo el, exigiendo una respuesta-

La respuesta no hizo falta pues el "acompañante" de Mikan se convirtió en un niño.

Natsume se sorprendió mucho pero vio como Mikan seguía hablando con el niño como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Yuichi-chan, que haces por aquí?-Dijo Mikan-

-Estaba de excursión con la clase y te escuche cantar, hable con Hotaru y me dijo que estabas una chica llamada Natsu y al oírlo esta niña me siguió.-Dijo Youchi-

Mikan se lanzo a abrazar a Youchi.

-Que haría sin ti…-Dijo Mikan-

Natsume que empezaba a comprender la situación y Mikan que también lo empezaba a ver.

-Es tu hermano/a?-Gritaron ambos mientras se señalaban-

-Claro, que te esperabas BAKAA!-Dijeron a la vez-

-Espera… este es tu hermano? si es una chica-Dijo Youchi-

En eso a Natsume se le quedo la cara blanca.

PdV Natsume:

No había pensado aun en decírselo a Aoi, debe eso se me lanzo en los brazos.

-Onii-chan Kawaii!-Dijo Aoi-

-Onii-chan yo también quiero un lazo como el tuyo-Dijo Aoi, sonriendo-

Yo la mire con alegría al parecer aun no le importaba, lo que me hacia feliz.

Fin PDV

-Onee-chan, Eres la novia de Natsume-nii chan?-dijo Aoi mientras jalaba del vestido de Mikan-

Mikan se empezó a sonrojar.

-Aoi –chan, Tu crees que saldría con esta chica?-Dijo Natsume(SIN MALA INTENCIÓN)-

Mikan enseguida se enfurismo y cogió a su hermano de la mano.

-Ni que yo quisiera salir con una Tsundere-Dijo mientras caminaba con su hermano-

Enseguida Aoi los siguió para no quedarse en el bosque y natsume fue tras ella.

Al llegar el acosador y Tsubasa estaban en la puerta de Mikan.

-Mikan gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo Mientras la abrazaba-

-Natsu-chi!-dijo Narumi mientras saltaba hacia este-

Natsume le pego una patada y entro en casa con su hermana.

-No pasa nada Mikan , bien el dia habrá sido largo para ustedes asi que adiós, cuídense, Mikan quedemos otro dia, Vale?-Dijo Tsubasa-

Mikan asintió y sonrio sin darse cuenta de que tanto su hermano como Natsume estaban mirando a Tsubasa con una mirada asesina.

Al entrar en casa se encontraron a Ruka que corrió hacia ellos nada mas verlos, pues llevaban la ropa rota.

-Natsume!-dijo el Ruka-

-No pasa nada Ruka, estoy bien-Dijo Natsume mientras sonreía al chico-

-Natsume, que te ha pasado?-Insistio Ruka-

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes-Dijo Natsume-

Y asi siguieron un rato hasta que:

-Cof, Cof, Cof, si la parejita ha acabado de ponerse al dia, me gustaría presentaros a mi hermanito Youchi-Dijo mikan-

Youchi ahora se encontraba dormido en la espalda de pequeño al contrario de Mikan tenia el cabello negro,y los ojos azules.

-Es un 4 estrellas, su mejor habilidad es volverse mayor tantos años como el quiera pero por ahora solo un corto periodo de tiempo. Viene a visitarme cada dos semanas, siento no haber-lo dicho antes.-Dijo mikan-

-Yo soy Aoi la hermana de natsume, tenemos el mismo alice y llevo 2 años en la academia-Dijo la niña-

Mikan la miro no tendría mas de 6 años mas o menos la edad de Youchi, Mikan, Ruka y Natsume sabían que tenían que explicarles a los niños el porque de su "canvio de imagen" Mikan que todavía no entendía del todo la situación se puso a hablar con Aoi.

-Aoi, ve subiendo yo ahora voy-Dijo Mikan-

Había hecho buenas migas con la niña al parecer era bastante mas sociable que su hermano, cuando la niña subió, Mikan se dirigió hacia esos dos.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo lo mejor será que se lo expliquemos mañana, no creen?-dijo la chica-

-Ahora cada uno a su cuarto-Dijo la misma-

Las habitaciones se organizaron ya hacia un tiempo simplemente dividiendo la de Mikan en dos partes. Los tres subieron, Mikan cargo a Youchi hacia la habitación de Natsume, pues Aoi tenía que quedarse en la suya.

En la habitación de Mikan:

-Quieres ver los vestidos?-dijo Mikan-

Esta al parecer guardaba toda su ropa hasta la de cuando era más pequeña. La niña asintió.

-Lo primero será un piyama no puedes dormir con el uniforme-dijo Mikan-

La niña volvió a asentir y se quedo viendo a la chica que ahora se encontraba dentro de un armario que tendría el tamaño de una habitación pero aun asi estaba muy ordenado, unos minutos después Mikan salió con unas cuantas pijamas iguales pero de diferente talla.

-Asi podremos ir iguales.-Dijo Mikan mientras sonreía-

Aoi parecía feliz con la idea asi que ambas llevaban un pijama azul celeste de dos piezas con unos lazos color blanco. Poco después se pusieron a hablar.

-Onee-chan, tu cuidas a onii-chan?-dijo Aoi mientras mikan preparaba unas palomitas-

La chica rió, Se acerco al dvd y puso una película.

-Si, se podría decir que si supongo-Dijo Mikan aun riéndose-

- Y, entonces te debe gustar mucho no?-Dijo Aoi mientras se acomodaba para ver la película-

-Yo…

Fin del cáp.

El próximo Capitulo: Mi primera fiesta de pijamas

Canción recomendada:

GUMI - Coward Mont Blanc

Miku - eight hundred (es una canción muy triste pero me gusta mucho)

[Kagamine Len] Puzzle [Project Diva Extend] (este es primer regalo de Navidad para las fans de Len)


	8. Mi primera fiesta pijama!

**-Onee-chan, tu cuidas a onii-chan?-dijo Aoi mientras Mikan preparaba unas palomitas-**

**La chica rió, Se acerco al dvd y puso una película.**

**-Si, se podría decir que si supongo-Dijo Mikan aun riéndose-**

**- Y, entonces te debe gustar mucho no?-Dijo Aoi mientras se acomodaba para ver la película-**

**-Yo…**

Cap 8 Mi primera fiesta pijama.

Mientras tanto en la "fiesta" de los chicos…

-Natsume… Que paso en el bosque?-Pregunto insistente Ruka-

-No te preocupes, solo nos perdimos y encontramos a los niños .-Respondió Natsume-

El hermanito de Mikan despertó pero ya con la forma de chico de su edad.

-Que grosero por tu parte mentir al pobre chico- Dijo inesperadamente el hermano de Mikan-

-Si te incomoda decir que tuvieron que salvarte del bosque unos niños…-Dijo el pequeño-

Natsume y Ruka sorprendidos se miraron entre si.

-Parece que se despertó-Dijo Ruka-

-Te voy a…, Maldito creído -Dijo Natsume mientras se levantaba para coger del cuello a el "niño"-

Yoichi se volvió a convertir en niño nada mas Natsume le cogió por el cuello.

-Onii-chan porque me haces daño?-Dijo el Niño, mientras miraba a los ojos de Natsume-

Natsume lo soltó incapaz de herir a un niño.

-Vaya, vaya parece que tenemos a un pervertido-Dijo Yoichi-

Natsume enseguida bajo la cabeza por mucho que quisiera no podía herir a un niño tan pequeño, no otra vez… Y menos al hermano de Mikan.

Pero si podía llevárselo a Mikan, cogió al niño en brazos y salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y con brusquedad.

-Yo…yo…-Mikan decía mientras la pequeña buscaba una respuesta-

-PERVERTIDO!-grito Mikan mientras le tiraba unos cojines-

Las chicas aun se estaban probando ropa. Aunque ambas pudieron correr hasta el biombo y Natsume no llego a ver nada.

A Natsume se le abrieron los ojos como platos.. No se esperaba eso, y menos el ataque.

-No me has oído, Pervertido? SAAAAAAL!-Exclamaba la chica, mientras buscaba más cosas que lanzarle-

-Lo siento- Dijo Natsume mientras corría a cerrar la puerta-

Natsume oyó como un jarrón se estampaba contra la puerta y se hacía a trizas, hizo bien en salir, pero no había conseguido su objetivo de deshacerse del pequeño incordio, que ahora lo miraba con superioridad.

-Vaya no me esperaba que también te gustaran las mayores, Maldito pervertido-Dijo Yoichi-

Natsume se contenía hasta que no pudo mas, el niño salto de sus brazos y fue a abrir la puerta tocando antes.

-Mariposa-Dijo el niño-

Natsume desconcertado se le quedo mirando. MIkan con una sonrisa dulce, extendió sus brazos para abrazar al pequeño, después este salió de la habitación. Una cálida recibida totalmente contraria a la que él había recibido.

Cogió un manga siempre llevaba uno encima, M-A-R-I-P-O-S-A escribió en trazos finos, en la portada sabia que algún día lo necesitaría, aunque solo fuera para molestar a la chica… Y volvió a su habitación sin la misión cumplida pero con un gran pago.

En la habitación de Mikan:

-Como yo voy a querer a alguien, tan pervertido?-Grito Mikan-

-Yo quiero mucho a Onii-chan-Rio la Niña-

Mikan sorprendida cogió un cojín y se sentó al lado de la niña.

-Mama, cuando seguía viva, me conto que cuando era más pequeña, Natsume siempre me hacia bromas pesadas, e incluso me estiraba del cabello, pero, que una vez me dio mucha fiebre y Natsume estuvo a mi lado en todo momento trayéndome hasta sus mangas y juguetes favoritos. Así que por muchas bromas que pueda hacerte creo que solo es su forma de expresarse.-Dijo Aoi-

Mikan abrazo a la niña la historia que le había contado no era para menos, Natsume… Sabia que su padre había desaparecido, pero nunca le conto sobre su madre.

PdV Mikan:

Aoi y Natsume habían estado solos desde entonces. No pude evitar llorar, Mama….

-Aoi-chan, quieres vivir con Natsume y conmigo?-Le pregunte, de verdad quería estar con ella-

Aoi empezó a sonreír el brillo de sus ojos realmente me hacían feliz. La niña salto a abrazarme, la película seguía pero ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención.

-Quieres dormir?-le pregunte debía estar cansada-

-Quiero un cuento-me soltó-

-Un cuento?- le dije yo-

-Alguna petición?- Comente-

-La bella y la bestia!-Dijo la Niña

Le empecé a contar el cuento hasta que se durmió, Realmente espero que algún d ia su hermano sea como ella.

-Onee-chan Daiiiky- Supuse que quería decir Daisky-

Espera eso era japonés, que asquerosidades le había enseñado ese PERVERTIDO?

Fin Pdv

La puerta se entre abrió había alguien mirando, Mikan fue a cerrar la puerta.

-AAAAAHHHHHH-Grito el Anónimo-

-SHHHHHHHHHh!-Dijo Mikan-

La chica se dio cuenta de la situación y estuvo a punto de gritar, si no hubiese sido por que una mano detuvo su grito y este quedo en el olvido.

-Que haces tu aquí?-Le pregunto la chica en voz baja-

-Vine a ver a mi hermana y vi que estaban en medio de una conversación.-Dijo Natsume-

-Estabas espiando?-Dijo Mikan-

Pero no hubo respuesta por que el chico se acerco hacia la chica lentamente mientras posaba una de sus dos manos en su rostro, a lo que la chica respondió con un pequeño sobresalto.

El chico se acerco a su oreja y le dijo.

-Gracias, M-i-k-a-n-Dijo el chico y acto seguido beso la mejilla de la indefensa chica que seguía desconcertada con aquellas palabras-

El joven cerró la puerta y volvió a su cuarto en abrir la puerta se encontró a Ruka y a Yoichi mirándole atentamente.

-Y que tal tu hermana?-Dijeron ambos en un tono sospechoso-

-Bien- Respondió el-

-Y no paso nada?-Ambos preguntaron-

-No…-Dijo el chico-

Pero en su mejilla se veía el portazo que le había dado la chica, que era fácilmente confundido con un portazo.

-Pervertido… Que le has hecho a mi hermana? No quedaste satisfecho después de verla en ropa interior?-Dijo Youchi-

Ruka dio un salto.

-Natsume tu?-Dijo Ruka

-No, se lo esta inventando yo no vi nada y tampoco le he hecho nada a tu hermana-decía el chico agitado-

-A mi me parece sospechoso, hagamos que hable- Dijeron ambos-

**Continuara**

**Personas sin una cuenta en Fan fict pueden dejar su review bajo un pseudónimo sin necesidad de registrarse y A los que ya me han enviado un review miren si tienen correo, vale?**

_Canciones de hoy:_

_Giantic boy-Len (el sueño de todas las fans de Len)_

_Don't say "lazy"- Kaito (me gusta mas la versión de Len, pero quizás es porque estoy mas acostumbrada a su voz) Dedicada a muri_

_Gumi- Lemon_


	9. Compras en Navidad!

Cap 9: Compras navideñas

La mañana llego tras una noche bastante interesante...

Mikan se despertó pronto aquel día era libre y quería preparar la habitación de Aoi.

-Aoi-chan, me ayudas con el desayuno?-Dijo la chica a la pequeña acabada de despertar-

La niña asintió y ambas empezaron a hacer el desayuno.

-A Onii-chan le gustan que la comida tenga formas de animales!-Dijo la pequeña-

Mikan apuntaba lo que le decía la niña en una libreta.

Al acabar ambas subieron por las escaleras para despertar a los chicos.

Al abrir la puerta, Natsume estaba estirado en el suelo, durmiendo, a unos metros Yoichi también durmiendo y Ruka en medio de ellos dos.

-Buenos días!-Gritaron las dos enojadas por el desorden que había en la sala-

Los tres asustados se levantaron rápidamente.

-El desayuno está listo-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa-

A la media hora los tres bajaron, ya vestidos pero ya que no tocaba trabajar, con su ropa normal.

En el plato había animales hechos con comida, a Natsume se le esbozo una sonrisa y al verlo ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Aoi-chan desde ahora vivirá aquí, vale?-Dijo Mikan-

Los dos que no lo sabían se sorprendieron.

-Onee-chan y también quiero!-Dijo Yoichi-

Mientras el niño decía esa frase a Natsume se le puso la cara blanca.

-No, tu ya vives con Koko!-Dijo Mikan-

En oír eso Natsume respiro. Las chicas en acabar subieron las escaleras.

Al rato las chicas bajaron ambas llevaban el mismo conjunto solo que de colores diferentes, Era un vestido que a ambas les llegaba por las rodillas, con una bufanda y un gorro que parecía una pequeña boina.

-Ambas lucen preciosas-Dijo Ruka mientras recogía su desayuno-

-Gracias!- Dijeron las dos-

-A donde van?-Dijo Natsume con desinterés-

-A la ciudad-respondió su hermana-

-Les acompañare entonces-Dijo Natsume-

-Yo tengo deberes-Se quejo Youchi-

-Yo te ayudare, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Luka-

Ruka sabía que si Natsume y Youchi fueran a la ciudad se armaría una buena…

Natsume al rato de cambiarse bajo. El chico no lucia mal para nada, Aunque solo llevase unos pantalones normales y una chaqueta.

-Que look mas varonil- Reía Mikan-

Aunque decía eso, en realidad estaba sorprendida hacia ya un mes que no veía al chico vestido como tal.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Tsubasa, este se sorprendió de ver a un chico saliendo de casa de Mikan.

-Quien es él?-Dijo intrigado-

Los dos se quedaron en blanco eso no lo habían previsto.

-Soy Natsume el hermano gemelo de Natsuchi...-Dijo Natsume-

-Es mi Onii-chan -Dijo Aoi-

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos, al parecer el chico se lo había creído.

-HIMEEEEEEEEEE -se oyó una voz al fondo-

Al girarse hacia el chico, el otro pudo ver que se equivocaba de persona.

-Perdón, pensaba que eras otra persona - Narumi se fue-

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que me vuelvan a reconocer-Le susurro Natsume a Mikan-

Esta enseguida se puso roja, pues eso le izo recordar lo que paso en la noche anterior.

Fueron a una parada de Autobús y esperaron a que llegase, cuando llego los tres subieron.

El autobús estaba totalmente vacío, Aoi miraba por la ventanilla ilusionada.

-Falta mucho? - dijo Aoi-

-No mucho tranquila -Le dijo Mikan con una sonrisa-

Al darse cuenta Natsume, se empezó a preguntar porque el trato de la chica hacia él no era igual al de todo el mundo... Quizás le odiaba, pensó.

Al bajar del autobús Natsume iba cabizbajo por aquel pensamiento que le inundaba la mente, al contrario de las chicas a las que les brillaban los ojos al ver la cantidad de luces que había colocadas con temática navideña.

Mikan, sacó una cámara azul del bolso.

-Aoi, ponte al lado de ese reno es muy mono!- Dijo la chica mientras se preparaba para sacar la foto-

-Onii-chan tu también- Dijo Aoi-

Natsume se puso al lado de Aoi, y a Mikan se le acerco un turista.

-Señorita quiere sacarse una foto con su hija?-Le dijo el señor-

Mikan que no supo a que se refería asintió y poso con ellos dos para sacarse la foto. Al acabar el turista sonriendo le devolvió la cámara.

-Realmente son una familia muy mona, aunque ustedes dos son muy jóvenes...-Dijo el turista-

Mikan y Natsume se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si.

-Nosotros una FAMILIA? -gritaron ambos-

-Entonces Mikan es Mama y Natsume papa!-Dijo la niña mientras les cogía de las manos-

Natsume no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo el grado de sonrojo que alcanzaba la chica.

-Mama, te sientes mal?-Dijo Aoi-

Lo único que consiguió con esa frase fue ponerla más roja...

-Yo... y Natsume... una familia...y Aoi es mi hija...-Decía en voz baja la pobre chica-

Natsume cogió a Aoi y a Mikan (ahora totalmente ausente) y empezó a mirar la lista que había elaborado ambas realmente las letras eran totalmente diferentes.

Primero: Una cama de princesa (se notaba que lo había escrito Aoi)

Segundo: Un escritorio. (Mikan)

Tercero: Papel de pared de ositos.(Aoi)

Cuarto: Un juego de té para nosotras dos. (Mikan) Natsume rió.

La lista continuaba y continuaba.

-La lista es muy larga empecemos!-Dijo Mikan entusiasmada-

Llegaron a una tienda de decoración.

-Tiene alguna de las cosas de la lista? -dijo Natsume serio-

La dependienta asintió, y les saco todo lo que había en la lista menos el juego de té.

Mikan pago pero, estaba deprimida por no haber conseguido el juego de té.

-Vayamos a comer algo!-Dijo Mikan-

-Ya te dio hambre? -Dijo Natsume -

Mikan lo ignoro, Natsume no pretendía que se enfadase solo quería molestarla.

PDV Mikan

Fuimos a un restaurante nos volvieron a confundir con una familia, cada vez me afectaba mas sobretodo, cuando oía "que familia mas mona " o "esos dos hacen tan buena pareja" Al acabar de comer pedimos un postre, yo pedí un té no me apetecía nada dulce... Aoi pidió un helado y Natsume un café.

-Papa quieres?- Le pregunto Aoi-

La verdad es que me gustaba verla comer con tanto ánimo, era divertido.

Tenía toda la cara sucia, Natsume la cogió por las mejillas.

-Aoi estas sucia...-Dijo Natsume mientras sacaba un pañuelo para quitarle el sucio de la cara.

-Toma papa! -le dijo ella mientras le metía la cuchara en la boca-

Me reí no pude evitarlo a Natsume se le mancho la cara de helado.

-Toma Mama-Dijo Aoi mientras me metía la cuchara en la boca-

Yo me sorprendí pero Natsume por alguna razón se sonrojo.

Fin PDV

En el próximo capitulo

La tetera y la mariposa.

Dejen sus reviews!

Cancion de hoy:

Miku- Miku Miku Kin ni Gochuui

Electric Angel –Kagamine Len

Secret- Luka Megurine


	10. La Tetera y la Mariposa

Alice Maid Cafe

Cap: 10 La tetera y la mariposa.

(Lo siento mucho, no he podido coger el ordenador en semanas)

-Y... Lo de la tetera, porque?-Dijo natsume, mientras mezclaba el café-

PDV Mikan:

No quiero explicarle, no es algo que le tendría que interesar.

Algo que ocurrió hace tanto...

Flashback

-Mama!-corría con los brazos abiertos una niña-

-Mikan-chan!-Decía su madre mientras recibía a la niña con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa-

La mujer se encontraba acunando a un bebé, Mikan se asomo a la cuna.

-Este es mi hermano?-Dijo la niña-

-Si, y a partir de ahora lo cuidaras, eres su hermana mayor, vale?-Dijo la madre de Mikan-

-Esta durmiendo, quieres jugar?-le pregunto la madre-

Era el primer día de Youchi en nuestra casa ahora vivimos en un templo, con los abuelos,

Papa... Mama siempre esquivaba ese tema y lo único que decía era:

hace tiempo que no lo veo, que curioso...

Siempre he pensado que nos había dejado, por otra mujer.

-Ven Mikan!-Me grito mama-

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia ella siempre tomábamos el te juntas .

-Mikan, mama tiene que irse- Dijo mientras servía el te-

-Querría que nuestras vidas siguieran como están, por eso tengo que irme es importante Mikan-Dijo mi madre-

Se, fue sonriendo y sin mirar atrás, nos dejo con nuestro abuelo.

Nuestro ultimo juego...

Fin Flashback

Fin PDV

-Eo, estamos ahí?-Dijo Natsume mientras zarandeaba a Mikan-

Mikan no se había dado cuenta de que hacia ya un rato estaba mirando al vació sin decir nada.

-Per-Perdon -Dijo la chica muy agitada-

-Que se le va ha hacer parece que eres una cabeza hueca natural- Dijo Natsume-

Al pobre chico le cayó agua helada en la cabeza.

-No me lo digas uno de tus alices?-Dijo Natsume-

Pero al chico no pareció importarle y sin mas de el salieron llamas y se seco. Mikan quedo sorprendida, no porque se pudiera secar solo, mas bien porque uso su alice para quemarle una parte de la bufanda blanca que llevaba en el cuello.

-Esas tenemos?-Dijo Mikan-

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban lanzándose agua y fuego y a veces incluso hielo.

-Ríndete ya, quieres?-Mikan-

-No antes que tu, recuerda: las damas primero- Natsume-

-Habrían entonces varios chicos dispuestos a dejarte ir primero?-Mikan-

-Esa me la pagaras -Natsume-

-Seguro que tienen todos tus posters por la habitación, deberías estar orgulloso-Mikan-

Al cabo de una media hora la conversión se podría resumir a algunas risas y algún grito de batalla.

-Achiiiis!-Aoi-

Ambos bajaron las "armas" y corrieron hacia la niña.

-Estas bien?¿. Lo siento no debimos dejarte aquí-Mikan preocupada-

La niña miro a Mikan y sonrió, Mikan y Natsume respiraron tranquilos.

-Volvamos a casa, hoy haré una sopa, vale?- Natsume-

-NO hace falta que te molestes...-Dijeron ambas-

Realmente todo el ambiente se había relajado.

Al llegar a casa se sorprendieron, no esperaban ver lo que presenciaron.

Ruka estaba con el traje de maid puesto, y unas coletas, mientras cocinaba.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dijo acercándose a ellos Luka-

-Luka... Porque estas vestido así?-Dijo Mikan-

Ella tampoco podía decir mucho, pues su ropa estaba chamuscada y el vestido había menguado unos 15 cm, Natsume en cambio estaba todo mojado y la camisa había encogido un poco y en cuanto la chica le miro se sonrojo no se había fijado en la "ligera" molificación que sufrió la vestimenta de su acompañante. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Mama y papa estuvieron jugando por la ciudad -Dijo Aoi-

Natsume corrió hacia la niña y le tapo la boca.

-Mama y Papa?-Ruka-

-Esto... No ha dicho eso verdad Mikan?- Dijo Natsume-

-Para nada, Hyuuga- Dijo la chica- Y subió a su habitación con la niña.

Natsume cayó al suelo.

-Hyuuga...-Decía Natsume totalmente sonrojado-

El chico se intentaba tapar el sonrojo con el cabello.

-Vuelves con la ropa encogida, tu hermana llama a Mikan mama y ella te llama Hyuuga?

SOSPECHOSO-Dijo Ruka-

-Dijo la pequeña Maid?¿ -Natsume-

-E...Eto...Yo... Vino Narumi y lo vi por la mirilla y no podía decir que era un extraño...-Dijo Ruka-

-Y el trajecito, hacia falta?-Dijo Natsume-

-No...encontraba los delantales...-Dijo sonrojado-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas.

-Mama, has llamado a Papa por su nombre?¿-Dijo Aoi-

-Que va...-Dijo Mikan-

El fondo se puso negro y en la oscuridad solo se veía la pálida cara de Mikan al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Yo no quería, solo pensé que quedaba mas de rival-Dijo La chica-

Bajaron ambas con unos piyamas iguales, Ruka y Natsume estaban con un Kigurumin de oso.

Mikan no podía ver a Natsume a la cara sin darse cuenta, había hecho algo nunca había hecho llamar a un chico por su primer nombre significa eso que le ?¿

PDV Mikan

No puedo, no se porque lo hice, y si lo ha malentendido y si ahora se ríe de mi…

No lo puedo soportar a cada rato me esta mirando con un sonrojo en su cara…

No te dejes engañar Mikan es el piyama y su condenada cara de Shota cuando esta cansado.

Realmente debo centrarme si no su expansión Moe me alcanzará…

Gracias a Dios Ruka ya había preparado la cena aun así…La cena ha sido tan… Incomoda.

Por fin me fui a dormir.

Fin PDV

Noc Noc Noc.

Mikan se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. No se veía muy bien, y era fácil darse algún que otro golpe Mikan fue con sigilo hacia la puerta lo ultimo que quería era despertar a Aoi que le atiborraría a preguntas sobre su Hermano y desde luego ella no podría con eso.

Al abrir la puerta…

-Mariposa?-

FIN CAPITULO

Realmente siento toda la espera, se formateo el ordenador por un virus y perdí los archivos.

Gracias a Naomi, Chou, Abiy, Annie Fan, Se Rarece, Chy-san, Kaoru x y Muri.

Canciones Vocaloid

Love Msn Gumi

Dear Len

Killer ladies Gumi Luka


	11. La feria Manga

Cap 11: Feria del Manga

En el capitulo anterior:

Noc Noc Noc.

Mikan se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. No se veía muy bien, y era fácil darse algún que otro golpe Mikan fue con sigilo hacia la puerta lo ultimo que quería era despertar a Aoi que le atiborraría a preguntas sobre su Hermano y desde luego ella no podría con eso.

Al abrir la puerta…

-Mariposa?-

-HYUGA!-Mikan

-Tskss -Natsume-

-Acaso crees que soy idiota, mi hermano no esta- Mikan-

Natsume cogió un papel i escribió:

Si el niño malévolo no esta, no funciona.

-Natsume vete a tu habitación, quieres?- Mikan-

Natsume la cogió del brazo y la acerco hacia el.

-Prefiero que me llames Hyuga...- Natsume-

Tras esa frase Natsume soltó a la chica y cerro la puerta.

Mikan cayó lentamente al suelo recostada en la puerta.

-Baka...-

A la mañana siguiente...

PDV Natsume:

Le pedí el día libre a Hotaru, Me dijo que si hacia eso tendría que trabajar el doble y ayudarla a preparar los cosplays. Acepte, merecia la pena. Corri al armario hay tenia el traje cosplay de mi rol game favorito, las lentillas me hacían irreconocible, Nadie tiene que saber que soy.

Al llegar a la cocina estaba el desayuno y una nota de Mikan:

Hoy no iré a trabajar, aquí tenéis toda la comida.

Volveré en la noche.

Posdata: Aoi esta en la escuela recogerla al mediodía.

Fin PDV

PDV Mikan:

He tenido que levantarme dos horas antes cosa que me costo mucho gracias a cierto comentario que me quito el sueño, para llevar a Aoi a la guardería.

Y claro esta nadie tenia que saber a donde iba le dije a todo el mundo que iba de compras, era lo mejor, Abrí el armario y cogí el cosplay de Miku Hatsune que guardaba.

Si alguien se enteraba estaría en problemas, con el maquillaje me hacían irreconocible, Nadie tiene que saber que soy.

He trabajado muchas horas extras para tener el día libre.

Por fin llegue, fui en tren, el tren estaba lleno de gente haciendo cosplay. Era normal pues era el primer año que se permite una feria Manga en la academia.

-Bonito cosplay Miku- Random people-

-Puedo hacerte una foto? –More Random people-

Era feliz, en verdad me parecía a Miku.

Al llegar a dicho salón lleno de gente hasta los bordes, Tenia un mapa de las instalaciones y con mis alices podria conseguir fácilmente todo lo que quería por que sabia donde lo vendían y a cuanto, solo tenia que transportarme.

Mientras daba una vuelta me di cuenta que vendían la nueva edición de mi rol favorito.

Corrí hacia allí.

Fin PDV

Mientras tanto Natsume...

Era fácil moverse por la feria tenia el plano poca gente busca los planos.

Inexpertos... Ya había conseguido todo lo que quería, mientras daba una vuelta me di cuenta que vendían la nueva edición de mi rol favorito.

Corrí hacia allí.

Fin PDV

-Me da ese juego de ahí- Mikan, Natsume-

-Tienes buen gusto, bonita-Natsume-

-Lo mismo te digo, Ryo-kun- Mikan-

-Vaya al parecer tenemos a una fan de "Sora no Key"(no existe en la realidad)-Natsume-

Mikan cogió el juego y se fue, Nastume la perdió de vista realmente quería hablar con la chica.

Mientras Mikan:

Mientras estaba con el chico misterioso perdí el mapa y por lo tanto también me perdí yo.

No se como me vi envuelta pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba subida al escenario.

Me puse a pensar... Realmente quería volver a ver al chico.

Así que me puse a cantar la canción acorde a mi traje (miku no Shoushitsu) Pues llamaría su atención.

Fue divertido lo vi mirándome desde debajo del escenario y en cuanto acabe la canción quise saltar hacia el, pero al parecer lo hice demasiado bien y tuve que esperar a que me dieran un premio. Con mi corona y mi banda salte del escenario hacia donde el estaba.

-Me estabas buscando?-Mikan-

-Claro, y tu?- Natsume-

Los dos fueron a comer a un stand de ramen.

-Chica, de donde sacaste esa ráfaga de voz?-Natsume-

-Eso no ha sido nada, a propósito como te llamas?-Mikan-

-Hikaru y tu?-Natsume-

-Konata -Mikan-

-Este es mi numero de teléfono- Mikan-

La chica le escribió el numero en su móvil.

-Llámame.

Ambos tenían teléfonos diferentes a los de uso normal para hablar con sus amigos "Otaku".

Mikan se fue y por alguna razón acabo otra vez en el escenario, estuvo cantando hasta las diez de la noche. Natsume volvió a casa a las cinco de la tarde antes que volviera nadie para quitarse todo el cosplay. Mikan volvió a las diez así que se transporto al baño para esconder el traje. Cogió unas cosas de su armario para aparentar que había comprado algo y escondió lo que había comprado en la feria en una habitación escondida.

Cuando entro en casa se encontró a Natsume, Aoi y Ruka en la sala de estar.

-Hola a todos!-Mikan-

-Que tal el día?-Ruka-

Aoi corrio a abrazar a Mikan.

-Nada descansando un poco, y conociendo a gente...-Mikan-

-Mama a conocido a otro?-Aoi-

-Aoi no estoy casada con tu hermano- Mikan-

-Pues para tu interes yo tambien e conocido a una chica y es mil veces mas guapa que mikan-Natsume-

-Lo mismo digo, y tambien es un millon de veces mas divertido y mejor que tu Hyuuga-Mikan-

-Porque me sigues llamando Hyuuga?-Natsume-

-Aclara te las ideas!-Mikan

Mikan subió a su habitación, Aoi la siguió.

-que pasa Mama?-Aoi-

-Nada es solo que ojala se pareciera mas a Hikaru-Mikan-

-Hikaru?-Aoi-

-Es el chico que conocí en la fe..-Mikan

-CENTRO COMERCIAL!-Mikan-

-Y que te ha pasado con Papa?-Aoi-

-Vino ayer en la noche e hizo algo que no debía...-Mikan-

-Es que papa es sonámbulo, y siempre que se despierta dice la verdad-Aoi-

-Debe haber una manera de aprovechar eso...-Mikan

Fin Capitulo

Por favor prestad atención: uno de mis mejores amigos es compositor, es muy bueno y esto... querría que por favor lo escucharais por que a pesar de su talento no es demasiado conocido.

Face book .com/deoszpigamusic (no esta en japo)

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfiction Continuare escribiendo.


	12. Cita con Hikaru!

Capitulo 12 Cita con Hikaru!

Dedicado a Abiy, Espero que lo disfrutes!

PDV Mikan:

Me pasé toda la noche mirando el teléfono...

-Hikaru...-Mikan-

De pronto cogí mi almohada y la abrace con fuerza.

-Es tan...tan... KYAAAA!-Mikan-

-Mama...-Aoi-

Me gire asustada hacia su cama, pero resulto que hablaba en sueños.

Fin PDV

PDV Natsume:

Me pase toda la noche en pensando llamarla...

-Mikan...-Natsume-

Que espera, que ha sido eso? Me estaba acordando de Konata, porque...

De pronto cogí mi cabeza con fuerza.

-Pero que me pasa? Acabo de conocer a la chica perfecta y solo pienso en ella?-Natsume-

-AAAHHHHHH-Natsume-

-QUE PASA?-Ruka-

-Nada... Lo siento...-Natsume-

Ruka cogió una almohada y se acerco hacia mi.

-Que quieres?-Natsume-

-La chica que conociste, como se llama?-Ruka-

-Porque, estas celoso?-Natsume-

Recibí un almohadazo, con razón, pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa.

-Como es?-Ruka-

-Pues… Guapa?-Natsume-

-Idiota-Ruka-

Ruka se levanto y se fue.

-Espera, se llama Konata-Natsume-

Ruka se giro hacia mí, pero al ver que no diría más se fue.

-Este era el momento!-Natsume-

Cogí el teléfono y la llame.

Fin PDV

Habitación Mikan.

Mikan se acababa de meter al baño cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

(God Knows, Haruhi)

Aoi fue hacia la melodía, aunque fue en vano por que la chica salió de un portazo y cogió el teléfono de debajo de la cama, la pobre salió con apenas una toalla para taparse.

-Diga?-Mikan-

-Ve a bañarte Aoi, vale?-Mikan- (entre susurros)

-Buenos Días, Konata?-Natsume-

-Ahh… Kaoru eres tu?- Mikan-

La chica pese a la indiferencia que mostró por teléfono estaba realmente exaltada.

-Pues… Quería ver si este domingo, estabas libre.-Natsume-

-SI!, Quiero decir, no tengo ninguna inconveniencia-

-Pues ya nos veremos…-Natsume-

Después de esto ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Mikan se tiro a su cama de un salto.

-Que me pongo?¿ Solo quedan dos días-Mikan-

La chica estaba muy pensativa, sentada en su cama.

-Hola, Mikan no nos queda lec…..-Ruka-

El pobre chico se quedo mirando a Mikan, Ella bajo el rostro y se dio cuenta que no llevaba mas que una toalla.

-Lo siento-Ruka-El chico cerró la puerta rápido y de un portazo.

El portazo fue tal que Aoi salió del baño y Natsume corrió hacia la habitación de Mikan.

-Mama, Ruka está muerto?-Aoi-

Mikan salto de la cama y se acerco al chico que ahora yacía inconsciente.

-Déjalo, solo esta desmayado-Mikan-Tras esto la chica soltó el "cadáver" bruscamente.

-Que ha pasado?-Natsume-Abriendo la puerta.

-Es que nadie sabe tocar la puerta en esta casa!-Mikan-

Mikan cogió un cojín y se lo tiro a Natsume.

-Adios I-chi-go Pantsu.-Natsume-

El chico cerro la puerta y bajo a desayunar.

Mikan vio que bajo la toalla seguía con la ropa interior.

-Maldito…NATSUME!-Mikan-

El dia siguiente era sábado y Mikan estaba emocionadissima.

En el trabajo.

-un helado!-Random-

-Si, voy-Mikan-

-Mikan… Le habéis hecho algo?-Hotaru-

-Tranquila Mikan ya voy yo!-Natsume-

Aura moe Natsume-Mikan

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo…-Ruka-

Al volver a casa…

-Aoi, que quieres comer hoy, mama te preparara lo que mas te guste!-Mikan-

-Sugoi! Mama!-Aoi-

Y Finalmente después de comer :

-Aoi, que me pongo?-Mikan-

-no sé, tengo sueño mama!-Mikan-

-Joooo…. Duerme anda.-Mikan-

Ruka y Natsume.

-Que me pongo?-Natsume-

-No sé, tengo sueño Natsume-Ruka-

-Pero es que acaso tienes 6 años?-Natsume-

Por fin llego el domingo:

Mikan se había decidido por un vestido rosa con rayas blancas verticales, con una chaqueta corta y color crema y se hizo unos rizos. Corrió a la plaza donde habían quedado, no había nadie… Mikan se sentó en el bordillo de una fuente en medio de la plaza.

Mientras Natsume:

Que hago…. Lo mejor sería ir con los lentes de contacto lo último que quiero es que mis "Fans" me reconozcan mientras estoy con ella no se tiene que enterar…

Quiero al menos ella no lo sepa….

Irreconocible, tal y como la ultima vez.

Natsume llevaba unos pantalones tejanos una camisa roja "algo más ajustada de lo que normalmente llevaba y una chaqueta de cuero color negro que le resaltaba los hombros.

Se vio al espejo, Lucia magnifico, un atractivo chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules claros.

Miró el reloj.

-Llego tarde!-Natsume fue corriendo a su cita-

A los diez minutos.

-Llega 20 minutos tarde, quizás no vendrá- Mikan-

Un carrito con globos paso, Mikan fue tras el.

-Asi sere mas fácil de reconocer-Mikan-

-Pero cual escojo….-Mikan-

PDV Natsume:

La plaza estaba prácticamente vacía tan solo habían unas parejas sería fácil encontrarla.

-Espera… Esa es Mikan-Natsume-

-Quizás ha quedado… Eso por alguna razón me dolía, pero que hacia aquí, bueno,

no importaba ni Mikan podría identificarse ahora.

Ahora tengo que buscar a Konata!. Llego tarde y ni siquiera la encuentro quizás se ha ido.

Tuve suerte al lado de la plaza habían una floristería y pude comprarle unas rosas azules verdosas del color de su colgante, Mikan tiene uno igual… Quizás si la cita va bien le pregunto a Mikan donde lo compro para comprarle algún regalo.

Me sonroje? Claro que hacia pesando en la segunda cita si ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar a Konata.

Decidí llamarla, quizás me retrase demasiado…

Además sería fácil encontrarla la persona a la que le sonara el teléfono…

Espere con el teléfono en la mano una chica de espaldas sentada en una fuente con un globo de color azul verdoso…

La chica empezó a buscar en su bolso el teléfono…

Corrí hacia ella, la chica encontró el teléfono se levanto de la fuente…

Le agarre del hombro, ella se giro lentamente mientras se apartaba el flequillo.

No tuve ni tendré nunca las palabras suficientes para describir aquel momento…

Simplemente me paralice hasta tal punto que solté el teléfono.

-Hikaru?-Mikan-

Fin del capítulo.

Hola, gracias por leer mi historia y comentar, me hacen muy felices, y me gustaría volver a anunciar a uno de mis mejores amigos Deo Szpiga - Bring That Beat (Official Lyric Video) Veanlo, es un jovencito que llegara a mucho (No debería hablar como una anciana XD)


	13. Mi verdadera identidad?

Cap: 13 Mi verdadera identidad?

La chica empezó a buscar en su bolso el teléfono…

Corrí hacia ella, la chica encontró el teléfono se levanto de la fuente…

Le agarre del hombro, ella se giro lentamente mientras se apartaba el flequillo.

No tuve ni tendré nunca las palabras suficientes para describir aquel momento…

Simplemente me paralice hasta tal punto que solté el teléfono.

-Hikaru?-Mikan-

Fin del capítulo.

No puede ser… si ella se entera de quien soy… Seguramente se enfadara y volverá a no hablarme asi que lo mejor es ocultárselo y pasárnoslo bien, verdad?

-Konata, por fin-Natsume-

-Eso lo debería decir yo no crees?-Mikan-

-Lo siento, pero tuve que buscar algo comparado a tu bellesa.-Natsume-

Natsume saco un bonito y enorme ramo de rosas color rosa pastel.

Mikan cogió El ramo bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, Aunque solo fue para evitar que Hikaru no viera su sonrojo extendido.

Aunque Natsume no pudo resistirse a verle la cara en ese momento.

Al verle la cara Mikan lucia una sonrisa preciosa.

-A-ri-ga-to Onii-chan-Mikan-

Ahora fue Natsume el soprendido y el sonrojo se extendió por su cara.

-Eres una pervertida!-Natsume-

-Creo que es la primera vez que me dicen eso-Mikan-

Ambos reían y hablaban, en menos de lo esperado había una ambiente demasiado agradable…

-Y que te apetece hacer, hoy mandas tu- Natsume-

-Proposición tentadora…-Mikan-

(Natsume: Que le pasa a Mikan cada vez… Me gusta mas, esa es su verdadera personalidad?)

-Deja de jugar,no tienes hambre?-Natsume-

-No se… he traído un bento…-Mikan-

-Gracias por venir, tan preparada!-Natsume-

En verdad el chico no estaba sorprendido

"Al parecer algunas partes de ellas no cambian" pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aunque esta le dolió algo.

El pensar que podía odiar-lo y querer-lo a la vez era una sensación extraña.

Subieron una pequeña colina para llegar a un cerezo.

-Porque te quedas quieto?-Mikan-

-Que pretendes que haga?-Natsume-

La chica sonrió, y le cogió de la mano.

-Subamos!-Mikan-

De un salto ambos subieron a unas ramas hasta llegar a una rama gruesa del árbol.

-Aquí me gusta!-Mikan-

-A mi no me importa donde comamos Polka….-Natsume-

-Pantsu?-Mikan-

-Si, espera como lo sabias?-Natsume-

-Ella es una chica mas guapa que yo verdad, Natsume?-Mikan-

La chica miraba al chico fijamente mientras daba un mordisco a su onigiri.

-Desde cuando?-Natsume-

-Cuando me llamaste detecte tu voz…-Mikan-

-Vaya, que extraño que la reconozcas-Natsume-

-Para nada… Natsume tiene una voz dulce aunque y fuerte es igual a el…-Mikan-

-De verdad?¿-Natsume-

El chico estaba sonrojado.

-Para nada, encontré tu disfraz en tu habitación, has olvidado que yo soy la que limpia?-Mikan-

La chica ahora se encontraba sentada en la rama mientras cogía algunas flores.

-Y porque insististe en quedar y hacer todo lo que hiciste? Era mentira.-Natsume –

La chica se quedo quieta.

-La verdad tenia curiosidad…-mikan-

-No es justo!-Natsume-

-Que mas da… que prefieres hacer continuar o dejar aquí la cita?-Mikan-

Natsume miro a Mikan a los ojos y le cogió de las manos.

-Sigamos!-Natsume-

A la chica le broto una sonrisa.

Al bajar del árbol se quedaron caminando por la ciudad…

Mikan caminaba haciendo pasos largos. Cuando se giro hacia Natsume.

-Vamos a comer un helado!-Mikan-

-Realmente eres como niña pequeña-Natsume-

-Tengo una idea, hagamos una carrera hasta la heladería!-Mikan-

Natsume asintió y sonrió, ambos iban corriendo por toda la ciudad.

-Primera!-Mikan-

-No es justo! Has usado tus alices!-Natsume-

-Vaya parece que no sabemos perder!-Mikan-

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña terraza con barandas blancas.

Tomaban unos helados enormes y con muchos colores.

-Y, bien juguemos a algo…Yo te preguntaré algo y tú me dices la verdad, no puedes mentir vale?-Mikan-

Natsume asintió mientras hundía la cuchara en su helado.

-Hace cuanto que eres un Otaku?-Mikan-

-desde hace ya unos años y tu?-Natsume-

-Desde que entre en la academia, por eso monte el maid café aunque pocas personas lo saben-Mikan-

-Me toca otra vez!- Mikan-

-Te gusta trabajar en un maid café?-Mikan-

Natsume se sonrojo algo y miro bajo la mirada.

-NO… No lo odio-Natsume-

-Que kawaii eres cuando te apetece!-Mikan-

-Ahora me toca a mi!-Natsume-

-Que tienes…con el vecino Idiota?¿-Natsume-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte!-Mikan-

-En serio!-Natsume-

-Pues nada ni siquiera le gusto…-Mikan-

-Pero a ti… Te gusta?¿-Natsume-

-No… No me gusta él?-Mikan-

-Entonces quien te gusta?-Natsume-

-Para! Me toca a mi!-Mikan-

-Alguna vez has salido con alguien?-Mikan-

-Bueno, para que lo sepas antes de entrar en esta academia, tenia varios clubes de fans por cada clase hasta alguno de la universidad…Y bueno, cada viernes me tocaba vaciar la taquilla de cartas o rechazar alguna confesión-Natsume-

Mikan se quedo algo extrañada aunque por supuesto conocía bien esa situación.

-Ahora responde quien te gus…-Natsume-

El chico se quedo sorprendido, Pues algo había impedido que continuara, la chica que ahora se encontraba más cerca le había introducido la cuchara en la boca con algo de helado.

-Mandarina?-Natsume-

-Exacto-Mikan-

-No hagas mas el tonto y respondeme-Natsume-

-No quiero-Mikan-La chica respondió con un tono irresponsable.

A Natsume le aparecieron algunas cruces de color rojo en la cabeza.

-no con tanta gente! Me da vergüenza!-Mikan-

-Pues vámonos-Natsume-

Después de pagar la cuenta los chicos se fueron a pasear por el parque bajo un cielo que ahora mostraba un color anaranjado.

-Y bien, dímelo, ya quieres?-natsume-

La chica cogió a Natsume de la mano y ambos se sentaron en un banco.

-El chico que me gusta es…..-Mikan-

La chica cayo desplomada encima de la falda de Natsume.

-Mikan…Mikan!-Natsume-

Fin del cap

Gracias a Todos lo que me siguen apoyando y sobretodo a los que dejan sus reviews y comparten la historia con sus amigos . (Recuerden que se puede escribir un review aunque no tengas cuenta)


	14. Una fiebre problematica

Capitulo 14 Una fiebre problematica

Aquí el texto...La chica cogió a Natsume de la mano y ambos se sentaron en un banco.

-El chico que me gusta es…..-Mikan-

La chica cayo desplomada encima de la falda de Natsume.

-Mikan…Mikan!-Natsume-

La chica respiraba con cierta dificultad y la cara la tenia enrojecida.

El chico paso su mano por la cara de la muchacha.

-Duele…-Mikan-

-Estas ardiendo!-Natsume-

-Cuanto llevas así?-Natsume-

La chica se limito a sonreír poco después se desmayo.

-Mikan… llevas así todo el día, verdad?-Natsume-

-A eso se debía tu comportamiento…-Natsume-

Después de esas palabras Natsume cogió a la chica pasándole un brazo por debajo de las piernas y otro por debajo del cuello.

-Como una princesa, verdad?-Natsume-

Nuestro joven observaba el rostro de la chica, quedo hipnotizado.

-Al Hospital!-Natsume-

Dijo el chico cuando salió de su estado de hipnosis.

Pib…Pib…Pib…Pib…Pib…Pib…Pib…

Mikan se encontraba ahora sobre una cama del hospital, Natsume estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sujetándole la mano a Mikan, esperando que despertase.

-Tenemos que limpiar la habitación te importaría salir un momento-Enfermera-

-Umm… Claro…-Natsume-

Natsume dejo delicadamente la mano de Mikan encima del colchón y después salió si hacer sonar la puerta demasiado.

Mientras la enfermera limpiaba.

Pdv Mikan:

Me desperté en un cuarto blanco, Mi cabeza me dolía y no sabía dónde estaba.

-Hola? Dónde estoy?-Mikan-

-Aaa… Hola, cariño ya te encuentras mejor?-Enfermera-

La mujer llevaba una bata rosada de médico y estaba cambiando las sabanas, Supuse que estaba en un hospital.

-Si algo… Pero como llegue aquí?-Mikan-

La enfermera sonrió.

-Tu novio te trajo aquí, estaba muy alterado ha pasado toda la noche de tu mano, te debe querer mucho, no lo dejes escapar!-Enfermera-

-Perdone, yo no tengo novio-Mikan-

-De veras, entonces ese chico guapo de allá fuera no es tu novio acaso es tu hermano?-Enfermera- Me sorprendí no sabia de quien estaba hablando.

-De verdad no sabes de que hablo?...-Debería llamar al doctor-Enfermera-

Cuando la enfermera salió la puerta se abrió tras ella.

Alguien entro un chico muy atractivo con el cabello largo pero no demasiado… Me miraba con cara de tranquilidad sus ojos eran azules grisáceos hacían un bonito contraste con su oscuro cabello.

Se acerco a mí, se sentó en el borde de mi cama…

-Quien eres?-Mikan-

El chico se sorprendió severamente y sentí la tensión del momento porque la mano que me sostenía con amabilidad ahora estaba rígida.

-Mikan, no deberías hacer esas bromas-Natsume-

EL chico me sonreía con un ligero nerviosismo, Ni siquiera sabia que día era hoy.

-Cuanto llevo en el hospital?-Mikan-

-Desde el domingo y hoy es Lunes…-Natsume-

El domingo… Tenía la cita con Hikaru!

-Tengo que llamarlo! Debe estar preocupado!-Mikan-

-A quien tienes que llamar?-Natsume-

El chico se extraño.

-A Hikaru!-Mikan-Mikan, yo soy Hikaru… Recuerdas?-Natsume-

Fin Pdv

Mikan ahora miraba asombrada a "Hikaru".

-Tu…. Has estado conmigo toda la noche?-Mikan-

La chica estaba confusa pero no apartaba la mirada de los ojos del chico.

-Claro que si!-Natsume-

-Pero si no me conoces!... Y como sabes mi nombre?-Mikan-

Ahora el confuso era Natsume…

-Mikan…No te acuerdas de lo que paso el domingo?-Natsume-

-Estaba preparándome en mi cuarto y empecé a sentirme mal… -Mikan-Natsume estaba confuso, en verdad no se acordaba de su cita? O era una artimaña.

-Podrías… Esperarme un segundo?-Natsume-

Natsume salió de la habitación aun así Mikan seguía viéndolo desde la ventanilla que le permitia ver el pasillo del hospital.

Natsume empezó a hablar con el doctor con desesperancion.

-Ella… No recuerda lo que paso ayer hasta hace dos segundos ni me recordaba a mí!-Natsume-

El chico se paso la mano por el cabello y dio un golpe a la pared.

-Déjeme examinarla, pero si ese es el caso es parcial y quizás se le pase.-Doctor-

-Claro, como quiera….-Natsume-

Natsume entro tras el doctor y espero paciente a que acabara para hablar con el.

-Parece que lo único que no recuerda es el domingo desde las 10 AM -Doctor-

-Maldita sea….-Natsume-

Mikan y la enfermera se quedaron hablando.

….

-Si que has ido a buscarte uno guapo!-Misaki-

La enfermera estaba en practicas así que tenia unos pocos años mas que Mikan.

Mikan asintió algo sonrojada.

-Además a estado toda la noche a tu lado esperando por si te despertabas…Hombres así quedan pocos…-Misaki-

-Como se llama?-Misaki-

-Hikaru…-Mikan-

-Y hace cuanto le conoces?¿-Misaki-

-Muy poco esta era nuestra primera cita…-Mikan-

-Mentira! Solo una cita y ya lo tienes asi de loco por ti? No puede ser… Seguro que no lo conocias de antes?-Misaki-

Mikan se sonrojo.

-Tu crees?-Mikan-

Las chicas siguieron cuchicheando…

Natsume entro en la sala…

-Huy mejor dejo solos a los tortolitos- Misaki-

Natsume le lanzo una mirada fulminadora a la enfermera.

-Estas bien?-Natsume-

El chico volvió a sentarse al lado de Mikan sin pensarlo se acerco demasiado.

El chico fue acercándose al rostro de la chica… Poco a poco…. Tan cerca…

-Hikaru…-Mikan.-

Natsume ignoro a la chica y se siguió acercando.

La chica cerró los ojos, Natsume…se puso frente a frente con Mikan.

-Aun tienes algo de fiebre…-Natsume-

La chica se sorprendió, el corazón le estaba apunto de estallar.

El chico observo a la muchacha….

-Que esperabas? -Natsume-

Este levanto la ceja con picardía.

La chica se sonrojo severamente.

-Quiero ir a casa!-Mikan-

-Imposible, tu ropa esta sucia y no tienes ningún recambio!-Natsume-

La chica intento teletransportarse.- En el hospital hay una barrera es imposible, no te has leído las normas?-Natsume-

-Pero quiero volver con Aoi y con Ruka y…y …y Con Natsume!-Mikan-

Natsume salió de la habitación.

-Que remedio…-Natsume-

Natsume salió del hospital y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Se vistió de chica y bajo corriendo a una tienda.

El chico le compro un conjunto a la chica, compuesto por un vestido azul con algo de encaje, una chaqueta larga y blanca con cuatro botones y unos zapatos de tacón azules como cristal.

Natsume se cambio, se puso la ropa que llevaba antes.

Corrió al hospital ya era tarde.

Se encontró con el doctor…

-Si quiere… Aquí esta el alta.-Doctor-

-Ya se la daré yo-Natsume-

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente…

-Mikan …-(susurro el chico)-

La chica se levanto frotándose los ojos.

-Si?-Mikan-

-Escapemos de aquí!-Natsume-

-Eso es…una locura!-Mikan-

-Confía en mi!-Natsume-

-Hikaru… Vale!-Mikan-

El chico le lanzo una mochila.

-Aquí tienes tu ropa...-Natsume-

La chica asintió y le hizo señales para que saliera de la habitación y el chico se apresuro en salir.

Fuera se encontró con la enfermera.

-Eres su novio?-Misaki-

-Algo así…-Natsume-

-Y desde cuando la conoces¿?-Misaki-

-Ya hace un año…-Natsume-

-Perdona… Como te llamas?-Misaki-

-Natsume-Natsume-

La chica se sorprendió, eso no era lo que le había dicho Mikan.

La enfermera salió de allí y al rato Mikan salió de la puerta…

-Como sabias mis medidas, pervertido!-Mikan-

-Me he fijado mucho en ti-Natsume-

La chica se sonrojo, aunque la verdad es que al ir a cambiarse a su casa para que las vendedoras no le tomaran por un pervertido que compra ropa de mujer vio la talla de Mikan.

La chica llevaba un zapato mal colocado.

-Espera!-Natsume-

El chico se arrodillo y le sostuvo el talón y le puso el zapato.

- Como una princesa, verdad?-Natsume-

Mikan se paralizo… Eso no es lo mismo que le había dicho…

Fin del capitulo

Este ha sido larguito verdad? Bueno… Espero que les haya gustado!


	15. Un nuevo punto de vista?

Capitulo 15: Un nuevo punto de vista.

El chico se arrodillo y le sostuvo el talón y le puso el zapato.

- Como una princesa, verdad?-Natsume-

Mikan se paralizo… Eso no es lo mismo que le había dicho…

En una sala oscura tan solo iluminada por las luces de unos monitores.

Rprrrprrprprprpprrp….

-Tu crees que se acordara?-Hotaru-

La chica se encontraba sentada en una de los dos sofás que habían en la sala.

-No se ahora esta bastante confuso….-Ruka-

-Puedo?-Hotaru-

-Humm…claro..-Ruka-

Este le paso una bolsa de palomitas.

-Gracias!-Hotaru-

Ruka se sonrojo, pues no se esperaba tal sonrisa de agradecimiento de ella.

El chico tan siquiera se acordaba de cómo había llegado tal extremo para saber que pasaba.

Flashback:

-La chica que conociste, como se llama?-Ruka-

-Porque, estas celoso?-Natsume-

Recibió un almohadazo, con razón..

-Como es?-Ruka-

-Pues… Guapa?-Natsume-

-Idiota-Ruka-

Me levante y me fui.

-Espera, se llama Konata-Natsume-

Me sonó el teléfono.

-Si, diga?-Ruka-

-Tenemos que averiguar algo sobre esos dos!-Hotaru-

-Me parece bien!-Ruka-

-Intenta averiguar algo, vale?-Hotaru

Fin falshback

-ahhh fue así…-Ruka-

-Perdona?-Hotaru-

-Nada, tranquila-Ruka-

Volvamos con nuestros protagonistas.-Mikan, te pasa algo no has dicho nada desde hace ya un rato…-Natsume-

-No tranquilo… Estoy bien-Mikan-

La chica le sonrió pero él no era idiota, sabia que algo le pasaba por la mente.

-Pues ya hemos llegado!-Mikan-

La chica se quedo esperando a que Natsume "reaccionara"

Natsume vio que la chica se había quedado contra la puerta esperando, con los ojos cerrados.

El chico se dio cuenta de la intención de la joven, y se fue acercando hacia ella.

-Mikan-chan!-Tsubasa-

-Ahh…Hola Tsubasa-sempai-Mikan-

Natsume lanzo una mirada homicida hacia aquel que ahora se dirija hacia Mikan.

-Mikan, que tal has estado hace días que no te veo!-Tsubasa-

El chico parecía ignorar totalmente la presencia ahora rodeada de un aura oscura que pertenecía a Natsume.

-Ohh…Perdona, tu eras?-Tsubasa-

-Oh…. Que mal educada este es Hikaru mi….-Mikan-

La chica estaba algo desconcertada y buscaba tiempo para dar una respuesta.

-Novio.-Natsume-

Este lo dijo en tono altivo y cogiéndole de la cadera a esta con un movimiento brusco.

-Hikaru…-Mikan-Dijo esta avergonzada.

-Si nos perdonas…-Natsume-

Este se giro hacia la puerta y sin soltar el amarre, abrió la puerta ya abierta anteriormente por la chica.

-Hikaru…-Mikan-

-Tranquila solo era para espantarle…-Natsume-

El chico salió sigilosamente por la puerta.

El chico se percato de que ahora estaba fuera de su casa y que con ese aspecto no podía volverá a entrar sin que Mikan se diese cuenta.

-Bueno, aun son las 8 de la noche…-Natsume-

El chico entro por la ventana de arriba una salto bastante impresionante pues las habitaciones estaban en el piso de arriba.

Natsume entro por la única ventana abierta que resulto ser una habitación algo mas pequeña que dos metros cuadrados con una pintura oscura y sin puerta?

No podía ser el jamás había visto tal habitación.

Se puso a investigar, en la habitación, tan solo había una estantería.

Natsume examino el armario a conciencia, debía haber alguna forma de salir de aquel hoyo.

-Aaah-natsume-Suspiro mientras se apoyo en la estantería vacía.

Natsume cayó al suelo pues el armario tenia unas rueditas abajo y al parecer daban a una sala mas oculta aun.

Sabría Mikan algo de aquello?

Las dudas se disiparon en cuanto abrió los ojos tras la caída.

Las paredes estaban forradas con un papel de pared que hacia parecer la sala como un decorado de algún manga…

Tenia mas de diez estanterías todas repletas de figuras coleccionables, discos de J-pop, juegos….

Eso, pensó debía ser el cielo.

Idea que olvido en ver una gran alcoba de madera con un pequeño candado.

Humty Lock ponía en un costado esa serie era la primera que vio Aoi y por supuesto esta le había obligado a verla con ella así que la llave debía estar…

-Allí!-Natsume-Exclamo con entusiasmo una base de figura de uno de los personajes.

Bajo la figura había una llave en el costado ponía Dumpty Lock.

-si es esta!-Natsume- exclamo.

Natsume corrió hacia la alcoba sigilosamente introdujo aquella llave. No funciono.

Natsume intento recordar como lo hacían en aquella serie.

-El hechizo!-Natsume-

Este volvió a intentar abrirlo algo sonrojado.

-Negative Heart Unlock!-Natsume-

La alcoba brillo y se abrió rápidamente.

Natsume no tardo en empezar a examinar el baúl.

No lo entendía estaba lleno de fundas de almohada?.

Cogió una con algo de desinterés y empezó a mirarla con desinterés.

Pero esa sensación despareció totalmente cuando volteo la funda y se encontró…

Una imagen de Kaito durmiendo y por el otro lado…

Natsume soltó la funda con cara de asco.

-Pervertida….-Natsume-

El armario empezó a moverse a la derecha.

Natsume se sorprendió y corrió a esconderse.

Mikan entro a la habitación de cuclillas.

-Ryo-sama!-Mikan-

PDV Natsume:

He conseguido esconderme en este peluche de oso enorme.

No lo entiendo…Mikan…Ryo-sama es el personaje del que hice cosplay...

-Espera…Donde esta…La llave-Mikan-

Que hago, tengo que conseguir que salga de aquí para saber cómo poder salir de aquella prisión otaku.

Fin PDV

-Aaa…Parece que lo deje abierto-Mikan-

Natsume cogió el teléfono y llamo a casa.

Mikan se sorprendió en cuanto sonó el teléfono, soltó la almohada impresa por los dos lados y movió el baúl.

Bajo el baúl habían unas escaleras, Natsume espero a que esta saliera para bajar, dejo la llave en su sitio y bajo con sigilo.

-Por fin, algo de luz-Natsume-

Natsume deslizo una caja que estaba delante de la salida.

Estaba lleno de ropa y disfraces se los quitaba de encima con bastante dificultad porque eran demasiados eso sin duda debía ser el armario de Mikan?.

Le dio igual, ahora la prioridad era cambiarse de ropa y quitarse las lentillas.

Corrió al baño.

-Por fin-Natsume-Con un tono ya más relajado.

Este se fue dejando caer contra la puerta mientras suspiraba.

Después de todo había estado sin dormir desde el sábado, pues se paso la noche en vela por Mikan.

El chico se quito todo lo que llevaba encima y se dio un baño.

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado todo-Decía este, preocupado, mientras se hundía en la bañera.-

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que no se había parado a recoger la ropa.

Salió despacio de la ducha cubierto en una toalla…

Fin del capitulo

Bastante emocionante verdad?

Bueno, bueno sobre lo de la almohada impresa…

Son un tipos de almohadas normalmente para chicos, con unas imágenes de sus ídolos favoritos y Ryo era el personaje del que hizo cosplay Natsume Al parecer nuestra Mikan es un poco pervertida…

Espero que les haya gustado!


	16. San Valentín: Parte 1!

Cap. 16 San Valentín: parte 1.

El chico se quito todo lo que llevaba encima y se dio un baño.

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado todo-Decía este, preocupado, mientras se hundía en la bañera.-

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que no se había parado a recoger la ropa.

Salió despacio de la ducha cubierto en una toalla…

Mikan estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Que extraño… Yo le colgué…-Natsume-

-De verdad? No me lo creo!-Mikan-

Natsume se puso detrás de una puerta para espiar la conversación.

-Y que día es?-Mikan-

Y así siguieron durante media hora…

-De acuerdo, iré!-Mikan-

Natsume ya cansado se dirigió a su habitación.

-Adiós-Mikan- esta colgó el teléfono.

La chica choco con algo…

-Natsume… no sabía que estabas.-Mikan-

La chica iba algo despistada.

-Con quien hablabas?-Natsume-

-Me estabas espiando?-Mikan-

En eso Mikan se percato de que lo único que llevaba Natsume era una toalla.

Enseguida se puso roja.

-PERVERTIDO!-Mikan-

-Pero si…de verdad no se qué hacer contigo!-Natsume-

-Dejame tranquila!-Mikan-

-Tssk-Natsume-

Natsume se fue a su habitación.

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama con el piyama, mirando el techo.

El teléfono de Natsume sonó…

Una carta se ilumino en pantalla.

Luna:

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, verdad?

Me gustaría quedar un día. TQM

Esa persona es la primera a la que Ruka y Natsume conocieron en la academia.

Flashback:

Ruka iba corriendo detrás de su usa-chan y Natsume le seguía.

Ruka se quedo quieto pues una muchacha de cabello color oro y ojos azules profundos jugaba con su Usa-chan.

-Sois nuevos?-Pregunto la chica levantando la mirada-

-No te incumbe-Natsume-

-Que frió eres…-Luna-

Dijo esta mientras abrazaba a Natsume.

-Apartate de mi!-Natsume-

-No quiero!-Luna-

-Cuál es tu número de teléfono?-Luna-

-No te lo diré!-Natsume-

-Tarde… Se leer mentes!-Luna-

La chica se fue saltando entre los árboles.

Fin Flashback

-Así que no era broma…-Natsume-

-Esa idiota tiene mi teléfono-Natsume-

Sonó el timbre Natsume bajo corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta estaban Ruka con Aoi de la mano.

Ambos llevaban un montón de peluches y Aoi llevaba 3 globos atados a la muñeca.

-Papa!-Aoi-

-Aoi-chan!-Natsume-

Natsume la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te echaba de menos, Papa, Pero Ruka me llevo al parque de atracciones-Aoi-

-Que bien Aoi-chan-Natsume-

-Donde has estado?¿-Aoi-

A la niña no le faltaba razón para preguntar eso su "Padre" había estado fuera 2 días!

-Me perdí en el bosque…-Natsume-

-De verdad?-Aoi-

-Sí, papa estuvo con un oso!-Natsume-(idea que saco del oso de la habitación de Mikan)

Dijo Natsume mientras a la niña le brillaban los ojos.

-Cuéntamelo!-Aoi-

-Claro!-Natsume-

El chico al fin y al cabo era un buen chico y un gran hermano.

Mikan que estaba detrás de Natsume se rió y Aoi dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Mama!-Aoi-

La reacción fue la misma incluso las preguntas pero ella respondió:

-Mama estuvo con un príncipe!-Mikan-

A la niña le brillaban los ojos más aun que con la historia de su padre.

-Mama, Papa, esto es para vosotros!-Aoi-

La niña les dio a cada uno, uno de los globos que llevaba en la muñeca y un muñeco de un príncipe malhumorado y una princesa sonriente.

La chica rió.

-Es igual a Natsume-Mikan-

-Y esta tiene tu cara de idiota!-Natsume-

Aoi les dio a cada uno el opuesto, a Natsume la princesa y a Mikan el príncipe.

-Así está bien!-Aoi-

Esta subió las escaleras hacia su habitación Mikan la siguió era tarde y quería dormir.

-Con un oso o con una princesa idiota?…-Ruka-Susurrando-

Natsume se giro hacia él con cara confusa.

Mientras en la habitación del lado femenino…

-Aoi… Tenemos que comprar unos vestidos para el baile de san Valentín!-Mikan-

Aoi se asombro este era su primer año en la academia entro unos días después de su hermano.

-Que es eso?-Aoi-

-Es un baile que se celebra todos los años y sirve para decirle a la persona que más quieres tus sentimientos-Mikan-

La chica estaba algo sonrojada.

-En fin las clases se suspenderán estos días para que todos ayuden así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo a prepararlo todo-Mikan-

Mikan miro a Aoi porque era raro que no le respondiera pero esta cayó dormida.

-Buenas Noches-Mikan-Dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron pronto y fueron a ayudar ambas llevaban unos pantaloncitos cortos y una camisa a rayas rosadas y blancas con un lazo rosado más oscuro en el cuello.

No había demasiada gente tan solo Hotaru, Koko y kaicho.

Claro esta era muy pronto y el stand de San Valentín debía estar listo para esa noche…

Hotaru se mostró algo molesta.

-Donde están los otros dos-Hotaru-

-Están en casa durmiendo.-Mikan-

-Claro el pobre chico no ha dormido desde el sábado…-Hotaru-

Mikan la miro algo intrigada pero sin mostrar mucho intereses se puso a Pintar las paredes.

En casa:

Ding-Dong

Eso despertó a Natsume que corrió a abrir la puerta con cara de homicida.

-Natsume-kun!-Luna-

-Que haces aquí, vete de mi casa!-Natsume-

-Que frió!-Luna-

Esta lo abrazo y se le quedo enganchada.

-Ni siquiera me ofrecerás que pase?-Luna-

Natsume cerró la puerta pero Ruka al oír tanto alboroto bajo a ver qué pasaba Natsume se dirigía a la cocina a desayunar.

Ruka oyó el timbre y abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Ruka!-Luna-

-Ahh… Hola Luna…-Ruka-

-Quieres pasar?-Ruka-

-Que Moe eres Ruka!-Luna-

Esta lo abrazo, el chico escapo de su amarre y se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Natsume y Luna estaban sentados en el comedor.

-Ponte más lejos!-Natsume-

-No quiero-Luna-

Ruka se acerco a la mesa y les trajo el desayuno a los dos y claro el suyo.

-Natsume tenemos que ir al maid café a ayudar.-Ruka-

-Quee? Si esta todo cerrado-Natsume-

-Y por qué crees que es? Estamos en san Valentín, el Baile es esta noche!-Ruka-

Natsume abrió los ojos y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-No me acordaba!-Natsume-

-Me imagino…-Ruka-

-Adiós!-Natsume-

Este se vistió y salió corriendo.

-A donde ha ido…-Ruka-

-Al centro comercial…-Luna-

-Quee?-Ruka-

-Nada, Adios!-Luna-

Esta salió detrás de Natsume corriendo.

Maid Café:

-Mikan, puedes ir a comprar algunas cosas?-Hotaru-

-Claro!-Mikan-

-No tardes demasiado, Lo encontraras todo en el Centro comercial.- Koko-

-Claro!-Mikan-

Fin del capítulo.

Próximo capítulo especial San Valentín…

No se lo pierdan (saldrá el día de san Valentín)

Gracias dejen sus reviews!


	17. San Valentin: Parte 2

Cap. 17: San Valentín 2

Maid Café:

-Mikan, puedes ir a comprar algunas cosas?-Hotaru-

-Claro!-Mikan-

-No tardes demasiado, Lo encontraras todo en el Centro comercial.- Koko-

-Claro!-Mikan-

PDV Mikan.

Me teletransporte rápidamente hacia el centro comercial llevaba un bolsito pequeño en forma de osito.

Fui a la papelería, a la tienda de pintura...

Estaba agotada y quise irme rápido para poder ir a comprar mi vestido con Aoi, no debería haber esperado tanto para comprarlo…pero tenía algo de sed así que fui a tomarme un granizado.

Lo compre y me senté en una silla de la heladería.

Me quede mirando las parejas que veía con la esperanza de poder estar con Hikaru.

-Lo voy a llamar.- dije para mí misma-

Un teléfono con mi tono de llamada empezó a sonar en la cola de la heladería.

Cuando lo vi solté el teléfono.(Nota escritora: No se dé que harán los teléfonos allí pero nunca se rompen por mucho que los tiren!)

Fin PDV

Había un joven con el cabello oscuro y unas gafas de sol...

-Que frio eres!-Luna- Gritaba la chica que andaba agarrada a su brazo.

Mikan se fue corriendo de allí.

Natsume vio su móvil.

**1 llamada perdida de Mikan.**

Natsume se aparto de la chica y se fue corriendo.

Maid Café:

-Hotaru-nee-chan-Aoi-

Abrazaba la niña a Hotaru.

La niña corría por todo el maid café, el vestidor de todos los días ahora estaba lleno de vestidos preciosos y de diferentes colores.

Mikan llego en pocos segundos con las manos en la cabeza y con cara pensativa.

-Mama, Miraa!-Aoi-

La niña estaba literalmente hasta el cuello de vestidos y caminaba con dificultad.

Mikan se sorprendió y ahora sonreía mientras iba corriendo hacia su mejor amiga.

-BAKAAA- Disparo el cañón Hotaru-

-ITAAAI!-Mikan-

Ahora esta estaba riendo en el suelo.

Después de un rato todas escogieron un vestido y se dirigieron a la casa de Mikan.

-Esperadme!-Mikan-Esta gritaba, porque aun no se había decidido.

Estaba aun en el vestuario acababa de apagar la luz.

-Hola hay alguien?-****-

Mikan callo estaba asustada.

-No hay nadie- Chica-

-Cállate, yo he venido a ayudar a Konata!-Natsume-

-Hikaru!-Grito la chica para sus adentros.

La luz que se filtraba desde detrás de la puerta permitía distinguir la figura de ambos con claridad.

El chico se fue y la chica se fue corriendo detrás de él.

Mikan cogió el vestido más bonito que encontró a oscuras y se transporto a su casa.

Las chicas se estaban vistiendo y todas dirigieron la mirada a Mikan.

-Mikan eso es lo que has cogido?-Preguntaron todas-

Era un vestido blanco con escote, MUCHO pero no era porque la muchacha no pudiera llevarlo tenia las medidas perfectas.

Al cabo de un rato...

Ana, Hotaru, Sumiré, Kaicho y Mikan

Ana salió de primera con un vestido azul que le llegaba por las rodillas y tenía unos flecos al final y llevaba adornado el cabello con una flor blanca.

Sumiré iba igual tan solo variaban los colores.

Hotaru llevaba un vestido morado de tirantes que hacia algo de bombache al final y llevaba una margarita blanca.

Mikan algo apenada salió de ultima tras Aoi que llevaba el uniforme para ocasiones especiales que obligaban a llevar en primaria aun así le hicieron un moñito en la cabeza y lo decoraron con un clip de osito.

Cuando Mikan salió todas estaban asombradas, La chica que se había hecho unos rizos en el cabello sin demasiada exageración simplemente lo había ondulado un poco llevaba una rosa roja y el vestido blanco le quedaba perfecto le caía hasta unos centímetros as allá de la rodilla y no tenia mangas.

-Mama, estas preciosa!-Aoi-

La chica se puso roja…

-Tú también Aoi-Mikan- Mientras alzaba a la niña.

Era ya de noche y el coche las estaba esperando fuera.

Todo había quedado decorado con luces blancas que adornaban todo el recorrido y en la sala de fiestas del colegio habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Riiing- Sonó el teléfono de Mikan-

Las otras chicas se la quedaron mirando…

-Lo vas a coger verdad?-Koko-

-No…-Mikan-

-Déjala, igual es Hikaru!- Hotaru-

Mikan se puso roja y rápidamente corrió a una esquina de la sala.

-Hola?-Mikan-

-Mikan, soy yo, Hikaru te espero en la cafetería del colegio en 5 minutos, te parece?-Natsume-

La chica estaba emocionada pero no podía oblidar a la rubia que andaba tras el aquella mañana asi que se lo preguntaría.

-Claro!-Mikan-

-Ok, nos vemos después-Natsume-

Tras esto colgó, la chica se dirigió corriendo hacia allá sabía que estaba a dos minutos caminando pero no podía esperar.

La chica se agarro el vestido y corrió hacia allí emocionada.

Cuando abrió la puerta…

Hikaru estaba sentado en una mesa, pero había alguien con él.

Natsume saludo a Mikan pero ahora Luna se fue acercando con velocidad y le paso la mano por el cuello y tras esto, lo beso.

Mikan hay parada viendo el panorama no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo.

Natsume miro a Luna.

-Que repugnante-Natsume-

-Espero que te haya gustado porque no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, que espero que sea corta!-Natume-

Este salió corriendo tras la chica y Luna salió tras él.

Este paro y miro hacia Luna.

Levanto una barrera de fuego.

-Espero que no te parezca muy frio de mi parte-Natsume-

Natsume extinguió el fuego y continuo corriendo, Luna ahora estaba en el suelo inmovilizada.

Natsume estaba vestido de traje, con una máscara blanca que le cubría parcialmente la cara.

Llego agotado a la sala, se quito un momento la máscara y busco a Hotaru.

-Donde esta?-Natsume-

-Mikan está en el maid café –Hotaru-

-Porque?-Natsume-

-Ya son casi las doce!-Hotaru-

-Ve te estará esperando!-Hotaru-

Natsume asintió y hecho a correr otra vez.

Koko, Sumiré, Kaicho se acercaron a Hotaru, Aoi ya había vuelto a casa.

Sumiré se apoyo en la pared.

-Qué triste…Por nosotras solas en San Valentín-Sumiré-

Koko la cogió de la mano.

-Aun somos jóvenes, divirtámonos!-Koko-

Y las chicas se echaron a la pista de baile.

Natsume llegó y abrió la puerta en silencio.

Había una joven sollozando en el sofá rojo.

-Mikan?-Hikaru-

-Hikaru?-Mikan-

-Hikaru vete por favor.-Mikan-

-Mikan, no es nadie es solo una idiota, no la cambiaria por ti!-Natsume-

Mikan sonrió, el chico sonaba tan sincero…

El reloj empezó a sonar con su peculiar melodía.

-Cuando acabe la música serán las doce-Mikan-Dijo con tristeza-

-Entonces, bailemos hasta mañana!-Natsume-

-Me permites este ultimo baile?-Natsume-

Mikan sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

Natsume tiro de la chica y para fortuna de ambos lo hizo demasiado fuerte.

Mikan acabo en los brazos de su enamorado.

Y bailaron hasta que se acabo la melodía.

Mikan le levanto la máscara a Hikaru cerró los ojos y paso su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello, Natsume al fin dio un paso hacia delante y la beso con lentitud ambos se pararon para respirar.

Mikan abrió los ojos y…vio los ojos rojos de su acompañante…

Fin capitulo

Esperen el siguiente dé mientras pueden leer mi otro fanfiction que va sobre Len, historia en primera persona.


	18. Me perdonas?

Cap.18 Me perdonas?

Mikan le levanto la máscara a Hikaru cerró los ojos y paso su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello, Natsume al fin dio un paso hacia delante y la beso con lentitud ambos se pararon para respirar.

Mikan abrió los ojos y…vio los ojos rojos de su acompañante…

Mikan se separo rápidamente y se puso la mano ahora temblorosa sobre los labios.

-Natsume…-Mikan-soltó con una voz temblorosa y triste.

-Por fin me recuerdas!-Natsume-Exclamo sin darse cuenta de la situación.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Espera, Tu eres Hikaru, Natsume?-Mikan

Este asintió sonriente y alegre de que le hubiese reconocido, y claro está, intento besarla otra vez.

-Aléjate de mi!-Mikan-

Grito la chica corriendo hacia la puerta y huyendo de aquel lugar, dejando un rastro de lágrimas.

Natsume cayó al suelo de espaldas, eso en verdad le había paralizado por completo.

Cuando se recupero del shock se levanto e intento correr hasta atraparla.

-Espera un momento!-Ruka y Hotaru-

-Crees que es lo mas responsable después del shock que acaba de tener forzarla así?-Ruka-

Natsume rechisto sabia que el chico tenía razón pero, otra vez perdía Mikan irremediablemente.

Natsume salió de allí.

-No es justo…Para ninguno de los dos…-Ruka-

-Tienes razón!-Hotaru-

-Solo tenemos que volver a cambiar el argumento-Hotaru-

-Me parece bien!-Ruka-

Ambos se quedaron mirando y empezaron a trazar un plan.

8:00 Empieza la operación MxN/H.

En la habitación de Mikan.

-Buenos días, Aoi-chan…-Dijo Mikan algo triste-

Aoi como cada día abrazo a la chica y ambas bajaron para hacer el desayuno.

-Papa… No volvió anoche…-Aoi-

Mikan se sorprendió y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Natsume!-Mikan-

Nadie respondió, en aquella habitación la única persona que había era Ruka.

-Mikan?-Ruka-

-Qué pasa?-Ruka-

-Donde está Natsume?-Dijo ella ignorando totalmente al chico-

-No se…No volvió anoche-Ruka-

Mikan cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras, cogió la primera chaqueta que vio y salió de su casa a prisa y preocupada.

*Primera fase del plan…LISTA*

9:00

Maid Café:

Mikan entro a este directamente con su Alice.

-Mikan-chan que pronto llegas!-Hotaru-

-Has visto a Natsume?-Mikan-

-No estabas enfadada con él?-Hotaru-

-Ha desaparecido… Igual es por mi culpa!-Mikan-

-Déjame enseñarte una cosa…-Hotaru-

Koko, Sumiré y Kaicho aparecieron con un monitor.

-Te acuerdas de aquel día que estuviste en el hospital? –Hotaru-

-Que digo, como te vas a acordar… quiero mostrarte lo que paso antes de que te despertaras-Hotaru-

Mikan asintió extrañada y tomo asiento para ver el monitor.

-Este es el día en que quedaste con "Hikaru"-Hotaru-

-Lo sabías?-Mikan-

Hotaru soltó una risita.

-Crees que me puedes ocultar algo?-Hotaru-

La chica encendió la grabación.

Al rato…

-Páralo!-Mikan-

Hotaru se sorprendió no esperaba tal respuesta de la chica.

-Ya sé cómo fue nuestra cita, no puedo perder más tiempo, debo encontrarle.-Mikan-

Hotaru ahora estaba aun más sorprendida.

Mikan cogió su chaqueta y salió del edificio.

Hotaru cogió su teléfono.

-Ruka, detén la operación algo… Se ha salido de los planes…-Hotaru-

14:30…

Casa de Mikan.

-Hola, lo siento fui a la ciudad a…comprar una cosa-Natsume-

-Natsume… Dónde estabas? Mikan te estaba buscando!-Ruka-

-Qué?-Natsume-

-Acaso eres idiota?¿-Ruka-

Natsume cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí, Algo le detuvo.

-Papa, arregla las cosas con mama, Por favor- Aoi-

La niña tenía los ojos llorosos, Natsume se agacho y le beso en la frente.

-Tranquila, papa lo arreglara.-Natsume-

La niña sonrió.

-Mama, quizás haya ido al bosque.-Aoi-

-Porque iría a un sitio así?-Natsume-

-A papa le gustaba subirse a los arboles para relajarse, no?-Aoi-

-Se lo contaste?-Natsume-

-Claro, mama siempre me pregunta por ti!-Aoi-

Natsume se sorprendió pero enseguida se dirigió al bosque, si estaba allí sola no habría manera alguna de encontrarla en esa zona se anulan todos los Alices…

16:30

Bosque al lado de la feria.

-Mikan, donde estas!-Natsume-

-Mikan!-Natsume

-El chico empezaba a desesperarse.

-Natsume, estas hay?-Decía una voz ya muy débil.-

-Natsume!-Mikan-

La voz seguía sonando lejana y parecía que pronto se esfumaría.

-Mikan, estoy aquí!-Natsume-

La chica se vio la figura de este a lo lejos.

-Natsume…-Mikan-

La chica corría hacia él, estaba cansada y a penas conseguía mantenerse en pie.

Pero seguía corriendo y corriendo hacia él.

-Natsume-kun….-Mikan-

La chica se desplomo.

-Mikan!-Natsume-

El chico fue corriendo hacia ella, se arrodillo en el suelo y la cogió en brazos.

La llevo a un árbol cercano y la dejo reposando en sus piernas.

La chica tenía las puntas del vestido rasgadas y las medias prácticamente rotas por todas partes como si hubiese estado allí durante horas…

19:45 bosque.

La chica despertó y se levanto repentinamente.

-Natsume?-Mikan-

La voz de la chica era débil.

-No hables te vas a destrozar la voz más aun!-Natsume-

La chica se sorprendió y asintió.

Mikan cogió un palo y empezó a escribir en el suelo.

"Se puede saber dónde estabas?"

-El árbol donde estuvimos en nuestra primera cita, el cerezo de la colina floreció y bueno… Quería ver si recordarías la cita que tuvimos.-Natsume-

"Y que hiciste con las flores?"

El chico saco un collar de vidrio transparente con una flor de cerezo dentro.

"lo has hecho tu?"

Natsume asintió.

-Te gusta?-Natsume-

La chica empezó a escribir con el palo pero paro, tacho lo que acababa de escribir.

Dejo el palo en el suelo y se acerco a Natsume, lo cogió de la mano y le beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias!-Dijo ella con la voz débil pero alegre-

-Quieres que te lo ponga?-Natsume-

La chica asintió.

-Te queda…bien-Natsume-

"Gracias"

El chico soltó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ya estoy perdonado?-Natsume-

La chica le miro a los ojos.

"Antes de perdonarte… Quiero pedirte un favor!"

El chico se sorprendió.

-Y…que quieres?-Natsume-

La chica se sonrojo un poquito.

"Un beso!"

Fin capitulo.

Continuará gracias por seguir apoyándome.

A todas las fans de Vocaloid, más concretamente de Len "Mi propio punto de vista" igual les gusta es como un Otome game pero con un solo seguir ambas historias en Kaoru presenta a Annie Kagamine!

Gracias Elena-chan!


End file.
